


Diablo

by Skylakur



Series: Diablo [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Day of the Dead, Dirty Dreams, Drinking, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human Tom eventually, Insecure human Tom, Jealous Marco, Jealous Tom, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Slight insecure marco, Smut, Tom has a weird demon schlong, Underage Drinking, bestie star, graphic nightmares, slight blood kink, slight implied cock worship, slight power bottom Marco, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylakur/pseuds/Skylakur
Summary: Tom gets kicked out by his parents and has nowhere to stay so he's forced to ask Marco. Marco reluctantly agrees and decides Tom maybe isn't so bad. They eventually become friends and Marco soon finds that Tom means a little more to him now but what would the underworld think?





	1. A favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t's been awhile since I last wrote anything so I'm sorry if updates are slow. I'm working on two stories at once so again I apologise in advance for slow updates. Also if you have any ideas for this story please let me know so I don't get writers block as easily

~Marcos pov~

It was just another boring day at school, going from class to class, taking a couple tests, and of course following Star around into trouble. We were sitting in our last class for the day, taking a pop quiz when the ground started to shake and the air became warmer. I became worried and looked at Star who just looked annoyed when I realised what was happening. A few seconds later the top of my desk caught on fire and a figure materialised out of the flames. I looked up and saw none other than Demon Prince Tom standing on my desk with a Diet Coke in his hand and his triple sunglasses on trying to look cool again. It's been over a year since the last time this happened so I was kinda surprised this happened again. "Hey Star" his voice was slightly deeper but not too much. "Hi Tom..." She seemed annoyed at his presence which I'm sure he picked up on because he turned his attention to me. "Hey Marco, when you gonna be outta class?" I blew my hair out of my face and looked him in the eyes, trying to see if he was trying to pull a trick on me or something. "Uh in about..." I turned to look past him at the clock "10 minutes, why?" He seemed to fret over something before replying "I need to talk to you, privately" he disappeared in a mess of flames which made me jolt back slightly, I turned to look at Star for help which she just shrugged her shoulders at me. I sighed and waited for the bell since I finished my quiz early as usual.

I walked to my locker and got my stuff before walking outside to see Tom leaning against the building. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" He looked around at all the students and sighed. "We're gonna need more privacy than this." I nodded and started to walk the short distance to my house, pretending to not notice Star who thought she was 'secretly' spying on us behind the bushes.

We made it to my house in one piece and even got up to my room before Star pulled me aside. I turned to her and even though Tom could hear everything we said she still tried to whisper. "Marco, he wants something big from you and I don't know if you should do it." I stared at her before replying "Every time he talks to us he wants something Star." She looked at me like I just told her the key to the universe before slinking off to pretend spying again. "Ok so Tom, what do you need?" He looked kinda guilty before mumbling something that I couldn't hear. "What?" He cleared his throat and stood up slightly "I need a place to stay for a bit." I shook my head instantly "No." "Please" "Nope" "Marco please, you don't understand." I kept shaking my head "I don't wanna understand." He snapped and caught on fire "MARCO DIEZ, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" I jumped away from the flames and got in a karate stance just in case. "And that's why I say no." He seemed to calm down a little bit while taking deep breaths. "I got kicked out" he deflated as he said that and sat down on my bed before continuing. "My parents kicked me out of the Underworld because they said I was to soft for a demon. So I have nowhere to stay." I looked at him searching for a lie in what he told me but finding none. "But aren't you the Prince?" "Yea but they kicked me out until I turn 18 and if I'm not fit to rule by they're standards I'm out for good." I was shocked to say the least. "Can they even do that?" "They're the rulers the Underworld, of course they can." He said annoyed. I snorted and told him I would have to talk to my Parents and Star about it. He nodded and followed me downstairs to where my parents were on the couch. "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Tom." Tom gave a slight wave and my parents looked at us for a second before breaking out in big smiles. "Oh honey we're so glad you finally found someone, and he's quite handsome too." My mom said "Si but Tom, you better treat my son right." My dad said scoldingly. I felt my face heat up quickly and I'm sure Toms was turning a darker red as well. "No. No no no no no. We're not together, Toms just a friend." I couldn't help how rushed I sounded as I tried to explain to my parents. "Oh. Sorry boys we thought you were together, anyways what can we help you with?" I sighed and asked my parents if Tom could stay with us for a little while. They seemed to think it over for a bit before replying. "It's fine with us but he has to sleep in your room and make sure Star is ok with it as well." We nodded at my fathers words and rushed back upstairs in search of Star.

We didn't have to search long since she was ease dropping on us from behind the plant at the top of the stairs. She crossed her arms and frowned at us, I was starting to get worried she'd say no before she smiled and nodded. "We're all gonna have movie marathons and Tom, Oh My God you have to try Marcos nachos." She kept rambling as we made our way into my room again. "You ok? Do we need to go get your stuff from down there?" I said as I pointed downward. "I'll be fine and no Skeleton horse will bring my stuff" no less than five seconds later the ground rumbled and we heard the clopping of hooves outside. We once again rushed down the stairs to help Tom with his stuff. He very delicately picked up a cage with what looked like his rabbit inside it and proceeded to carry it back upstairs. Star and me grabbed whatever we could while I convinced her not to try to use her wand to teleport it all to my room.

After about five trips from each of us we got all of it up there and slumped down against the wall sighing in exhaustion. All of a sudden my phone started ringing and Tom snickered at my space unicorn ringtone. "Shut up! It's catchy." I quickly answered and was surprised to hear Jackie on the other end. "Hey Marco, is Star there?" I became flustered and hurriedly handed the phone to Star who smiled evilly. She grabbed my phone and took off still giggling. "What was that all about?" I felt my face heat up slightly but still answered truthfully. "That was Jackie, the girl I've had a crush on since I was young." His face seemed to contort in anger then confusion and then finally he smirked. "Hmm, I'll have to hook you up sometime then." Already having experienced this with Star a shook my head no and told him about what happened when Star tried.

Later that evening after I told him some of the adventures I went on we got up and started moving his stuff around my room to place where he wanted it. It was already dark when I realised we only had one bed. "We could go ask Star to make another one" "Ok but where would we put it?" He had a point and I knew it was inevitable, at least for tonight he had to sleep with me. "It's ok, you can sleep with me at least for tonight. We can try to figure something out tomorrow." He nodded and went over to play with his bunny while I got to work on my homework.

It was to easy and before long I had finished all of it with time to spare before bed. "Hey, are you going to school with us tomorrow?" He put his bunny up and came to sit down next to me on the bed. "I'm not enrolled." "Well we can enrol you or you can spend those eight hours doing whatever." He shrugged and said he'll think about it. He seemed upset but I didn't want to pry so I asked something that I knew would cheer anyone up. "Psst, you wanna watch a funny movie and eat nachos?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrow in question. I grabbed his hand and dragged him down stairs to the kitchen already going through a list of funny movie in head.

While I made nachos, I recited a list of the funniest movies I knew, he picked two to watch and went upstairs to look one up on my laptop. I finished the giant plate of nachos and carefully made my way up to the room. I kicked open the door and he jumped at the sudden sound. I chuckled and set the plate down on the table in front of us while he started the movie. He seemed reluctant to try my nachos but eventually picked one up. He popped it in his mouth and I watched his eyes widen as he chewed. "These are amazing Marco, oh my god." He grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth while I laughed as cheese dripped down his chin.

After the first movie we had finished the plate of nachos and were yawning tiredly. "I'm tired, wanna go to bed now?" His ears drooped slightly and he nodded. I grabbed the dirty plate and took it down to the kitchen before getting in bed beside Tom. It felt awkward sleeping next to someone but it was also comforting in a way. "Good night Tom" he snorted and mumbled a good night to me as well before we both drifted off.


	2. School and...horns?

~Marcos pov~

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock going off and a horn in my neck. At least it didn't cut me while I was asleep I thought as a shook Tom awake. "What do you want?" He mumbled and sat up. "Dude it's time for me to get ready for school, did you wanna come or not?" He stared groggily at me before slowly climbing out of the bed "sure why not, can I shower though?" His hair was everywhere, not at all like it normally is and I had to stifle a giggle at how grumpy he looked. "I guess, Star should be out by now. Just save some hot water for me." He nodded and made his way to the bathroom. I walked downstairs and mom handed me a form she got from Toms parents saying that they were Toms legal guardians and asking to put him in school. She asked how they knew he was here but I just shrugged having no clue myself. I heard a shriek that sounded like Star and ran upstairs. Star was next to the bathroom door hunched over shaking. "Star what's wrong?!" It was then I realised she was laughing "oh my god Marco I magically poured a bucket of cold water on Tom and he screamed like a girl!" It was then that I started laughing as well until the bathroom door flew off the hinges into the next wall "STAR!" Saying he was mad is an understatement. Both Star and I bolted down the stairs running and laughing like mad. I ducked and hid while he continued chasing Star, I forced down my laughter and snuck back upstairs and into the bathroom. The door was still on the floor so I picked it up and did the best I could to fix it so I could shower.

When I came out of the shower I walked to my room forgetting to bring clothes with me. I had the towel around my entire body and one on my head as well so it didn't drip. I opened my door and saw Tom laying on my bed with an ice pack on his eye "what happened?" He looked up at me, blushed and slammed his head back on the bed. "Star accidentally hit me in the eye with her wand, she offered to heal it but after the story you told me about your broken arm I didn't wanna risk it." I nodded and got dressed as quickly as I could while my face flushed. I wanted to ask him to go out or something but that would be rude considering he was hurt so I just sucked it up and changed anyway. "Your uh...your parents sent us a letter saying my parents were your legal guardians and to get you enrolled in school, is that ok?" I looked over to him and the ice pack he had on his face was melting and steaming at an alarming rate "yep, just fine." He ground out from between clenched teeth the ice pack popped and I thought water was gonna go everywhere but it was just steam and I stared at it in awe. I decided to play it safe and not say anything to him about it, instead I headed downstairs so he could get dressed and calm down. 

It was almost time for us to leave to catch the bus so I went back upstairs and saw Tom had fallen asleep with the half melted plastic of the ice pack on his face still. I shook him gently "Tom, it's almost time to leave and your not even ready yet." He grumbled and threw his arm at me, his nail accidentally scratched my cheek. It stung but I ignored it and shook him a bit harder. "Dude come on, I'm not being late today." He growled and sat up, he looked at me and stood up quickly starting to undress. I felt my cheeks grow hot again and ran out of the room yelling at him to warn me next time. He came down complaining about us both being dudes and calling me names. I looked at the time and opened the door to see a rainy dreary day and sighed "come on guys lets go." I stepped out into the rain and made it a few steps before I heard growling and sizzling coming from behind me. Star bounced ahead to bus stop and laughed at Tom who was so angry the water sizzled when it landed on him. "Tom what's wrong? Does the wittle Demon not like water?" Star said in a mock baby voice which made him even angrier. Now the water evaporated just from coming close to him. I sighed and waited for the bus with my two friends fighting behind me over rain. 

Eventually we made it to the school in one piece and luckily they stopped fighting. We walked in and made our way up to the front desk, we handed the forms needed to have Tom enrolled in the school and they agreed as long as I was the one responsible for him since I'm still the 'safe kid'. We went to class and Tom sat in the desk in front of mine. I tried to tell him some other kid sat there but he shrugged.  "Hey weirdo, your in my seat." I sighed and put my hand on Toms shoulder to stop him from blowing up. "Well it's my seat now." The guy looked him up and down as if he was gonna punch him "I don't see your name on it." Tom looked up calmly at the kid and his desk caught on fire "that's such a childish thing to say but actually it does have my name on it." The fire went out and there was his full name burned into the top corner of the desk. The guy fumed but gave up, not wanting to fight someone who controlled fire. He chose a different seat in the back and I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me. "I'm just glad you only set the desk on fire this time." He turned and looked at me with a frown but soon chuckled along with me. 

We didn't have our next class together and I couldn't help but worry about how Tom was doing. I kept telling myself it was just because he was my responsibility but I knew deep down I was genuinely worried about him.  Class was half over when something finally happened. The door opened and Tom came in with his horns coloured rainbow in sharpie, he looked like he was trying to burn it off but he couldn't. He handed the teacher a note, grabbed a chair from the back and sat next to me. "Dude what happened to your-" he quickly held up his hand to stop me "Janna" I nodded knowingly and agreed to help him wash it off later. We made it through the rest of the class easily, since it was just notes and finally made our way to lunch.  I could smell the cheap schools pizza all the way from my locker and quickly made my way to the lunch line, Tom and Star following me. We got our lunch and went to our table which had stickers on it thanks to Star and Janna. A few bites into my pizza I looked over at Star who was giggling at Toms horns which now had stickers on them, soon Tom started chuckling as well. All of a sudden I didn't feel like eating, setting my pizza back down I instead sipped my juice. I don't know what was wrong with me but I had a sick feeling in my stomach like something heavy just dropped in it and I needed to hide it. Not even halfway through lunch I took my tray and dropped it off when I came back they looked at me questioningly to which I just shrugged and said I wasn't that hungry. I could tell Star didn't believe me but she didn't say anything. After a few minutes I was beginning to feel better again and even started sneaking pepperoni pieces from Toms pizza. He looked down to pick it up and it didn't have any pepperoni left "I could have sworn this wasn't just cheese when I got it" he frowned but took a bite anyways. Star was watching me the whole time and we both started giggling like mad. Tom looked at us accusingly but didn't say anything. 

After we got home we started on our homework so we had the weekend all to ourselves. I had to help Star with her math and soon Tom came to help as well. With all of us working together we finished it pretty quickly and decided to go watch the second movie Tom picked in Stars room with a bunch of popcorn and snacks. Eventually though it ended and Tom decided to try to get his horns clean of sharpie and stickers. I follow him to the bathroom and helped him attempt to to scrub the marker off which didn't work out to well. So he leaned over the tub, turned the scolding hot water on and stuck his head under it. He stuck his hand up and waved me over "help me with the one that's not under the water" I nodded even though he couldn't see and knelt down beside him and started scrubbing his horn again. He was having better luck than I was but I still tried. I guess I accidentally got to close to the base of his horn cause his head jerked away and he let out a mix between a moan and a growl. He looked up at me flushed and glared at me. "Don't. Do. It. Again." I couldn't help the way my face heat up when I realised what had happened but I stiffly nodded and went back to helping him while making sure I didn't get to close to the base again. 

After we got most of it off and dried his head we went back to Stars bedroom out of boredom and awkwardness. Unsure of where she was we called out to her and waited. It was dead silent so we figured she was downstairs or in my room, I went down while Tom checked my room. After neither of us could find her we checked outside and in the shed but she was nowhere to be found. We started to get worried when suddenly we heard giggling coming from over the fence. We peaked over and saw Janna, Jackie and Star all looking up at us laughing. We frowned and I asked what they were doing "watching you two be dorks and look everywhere for me." Star said while giggling "how in any way is that funny?" I looked at Tom who was just as confused as I was. Of course Janna was the one to answer "because you two act like a married couple looking for a child." It made me think of the horn incident which in turn caused me to blush profusely. Tom seemed annoyed and just snorted while turning around to stalk back inside. "You guys would make a cute couple though." Said Jackie as they all started giggling again. I blushed even more and followed Tom back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some more ideas u-u


	3. Dreams

That night it was hard to fall asleep, Tom passed out as soon as he hit the bed but I kept tossing and turning. I couldn't get comfortable at all and when I was on the edge of sleep I'd get uncomfortable again. It took about thirty minutes of laying there just to doze off and when I finally did it wasn't peaceful.

~Marcos dream~

I was outside of my house in the dead of night in nothing but boxers and a t shirt. It was kinda chilly but not freezing, I walked around a little bit and saw a bike leaning against a tree. I got on and peddled my way downtown but by the time I made it there my feet hurt from peddling without shoes. There wasn't any cars or anyone walking around, I looked around and saw a lit building a little ways down. I jogged there as quick as my sore feet would let me and frowned at what I saw. Tom was there with Star, like with Star. They were feeding each other ice cream and I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much. At first I thought it bothered me because Star was back with Tom and I was worried about her but that didn't seem right. I was turned around and started to walk when I heard Tom say something that bothered me a lot more than it should have. "Your so much better than Marco, Star." I knew he had a thing for her so it shouldn't bother me. I knew he didn't like me to well so it shouldn't bother me. But it did. And it hurt. A lot. I felt like I had to get away so I took off running back and didn't stop until my feet hit grass. I looked up and saw my house, deciding to go inside I went up to my room and saw all of Toms stuff was gone. I went to Stars room and seen all his stuff in there which hurt me even more for some reason. I went back to my room and laid down on my bed, I didn't realise I was crying until I felt a wetness in my ear. I hate it when that happens so I rolled over onto my side and continued to cry. For what? I don't know, I just needed to cry. The pain I felt in my chest and the ball of anger I felt in my stomach was pushing me over the edge. I still didn't know why I felt like this but at this point I didn't really care. It hurt. It hurt so much. 

~reality~

I woke up shaking slightly, hopefully not enough to wake up Tom. My pillow was slightly damp from crying in my sleep and I really didn't wanna explain that to Tom. I didn't wanna try to go back to sleep so I stood up and stretched, it was almost eight in the morning and I had no clue what to do. I wanted to get this dream off my mind so it would stop confusing me so I did the most calming thing I knew how to do. Karate. I quickly put on my training outfit and stretched my limbs out properly so I didn't pull a muscle or something. After going through some basic stretching and clearing my mind enough to concentrate I started doing some basic kicks and lunges. I worked my way up to some stuff that I have just recently started to learn, when I'd mess up I'd calmly do it again until I got it right. Eventually I forgot all about the dream and how it confused me to no end. I was in my element, until I accidentally misplaced my foot during a kick and fell. I heard a snort and chuckle from the bed and looked up to see Tom sitting up cross legged watching me practice. "Dork" I tried to be angry at the insult but I could cause it was a basic move that I somehow managed to mess up. "Dude shut up, you try doing it." He chuckled again and stood up popping his back "nah, it's way to early for that. However I could beat you any day." He smirked at me and I really felt like challenging him but even I knew he was right. I could probably beat him at karate but fighting in general I knew he would win against me.

After a few hours of just fooling around playing video games and such I remembered my dream and i felt my throat close up. The confusion clouded my mind and ended up making my character die on the game we were playing. "Wow, you completely spaced out at the end, you ok Marco?" I was vaguely aware of his voice and just nodded saying I needed to go lay down for a bit. I stumbled up stairs and into my room before crashing face first onto my bed. After about ten minutes of laying there confused I decided to just ignore it and go get some cereal. As I was walking out my door I saw a picture from over a year ago of Tom and I singing along to Love Sentence while riding Bryan as a tiger. I smiled fondly at the memory and thought of how far we've come. After that day we hung out more but we haven't really bonded like that again. I frowned and grabbed my laptop plugging it in to some speakers and looked up To Little To Late and let it play throughout the house since everyone was currently gone except Tom. A few verses in Tom slammed the door open with wide tears eyes singing along to it. I giggled and started to sing along with him, it honestly sounded terrible but I don't think either of us cared. We sang a few songs and somehow ended up in Love Sentence shirts. We were dancing around singing at the top of our lungs when I spun around and saw Star standing in the doorway trying not to laugh at how stupid we looked. Two 16 year old boys in matching shirts singing and dancing together. I almost wanted to laugh as well if it wasn't for how embarrassed I felt. Tom must have noticed I stopped singing because he turned around and froze as well. We both looked at each other equally red with embarrassment and replied at the same time "We can explain" came out of his mouth while "it's not what it looks like" came out of mine. We looked at each other again and started laughing at how stupid it was. Star started laughing with us and we all agreed to play some more video games together. 

We spent the rest of the day playing games and eating cereal, it was almost 2 in the morning when we finally decided to go to bed. I crawled in beside Tom and almost fell asleep instantly but I heard a faint "goodnight Marco" and mumbled my own goodnight before drifting off into unconsciousness.

~Marcos dream~

It was the day of the blood moon ball, I had just sneaked down to find Star. Tom and Star had just started dancing under the blood moon and Star looked at Tom like she did me that day and Tom had the same starstuck gaze as her. At the end of the dance he dipped her and kissed it. It felt like I'd been stabbed, in the heart or stomach I was sure. I felt more confused than I did before and I wasn't sure why. I once again chalked it up to being because Star had taken Tom back but in my heart I knew it wasn't true. I had nowhere to run this time and I couldn't control the tears that slipped down my cheeks. I felt two of my tears slip onto the mask I wore and slide down it, I didn't notice the two fangs that grew out of it. I felt my sadness turn into rage and a sharp ran down my spine before I felt my skin rip open and something emerge from my back. I dropped to my knees and screamed with a rage and hatred I didn't know I had. I couldn't stand but I could feel what I now knew was wings start to move on my back. They opened and closed quickly then started to flap and lift me off the ground. I looked up and saw Tom and Star had stopped to look at me as well as everyone else in the room. It only seemed to fuel my anger and I laughed before flying across the room and grabbing a guards sword before swooping back down to slice someone's throat. The guards flew at me but I spared with him midair until I stabbed him in the thigh, he faltered and I plunged the blade through heart. I grabbed his sword and duel wielded them as I fought the rest of the guards, after I was finished with them I proceeded to violently murder everyone else in the room. When I was sure everyone was dead except Tom and Star I flew over to them and knocked them down. Star didn't fight me but Tom did until Star tried to attack me with her wand. I narrowly dodged the colourful beam that was aimed at me. Tom was behind me and I slammed my elbow back hitting him in the nose and hearing a nasty crack. While he stumbled back I threw one of the swords at Star and watched as it impaled her through the stomach. Tom screamed and I spun back around to face him. He kicked me in the face and I almost lost my balance but my wings caught me and I regained my stance. I looked at Tom who had tears dripping down his face, he used telekinesis to grab a dead guards sword and went to charge me with it. As he rushed me it seemed as if time had frozen and I saw myself in the reflection of the blade. My eyes were pitch black with green glowing pupils, my mask had turned more gruesome with fangs coming down to my bottom lip, my hair had turned black and was a mess, I had jet black bat wings and I was covered in blood. I felt myself snap back to my senses and automatically lifted the sword I had up to defend myself. I felt a sharp pain go through my chest beside my heart and saw Toms broken bloody face right in front of mine. I looked down and saw his sword stuck in my chest and my sword had sliced through half of his neck. I felt myself start to cough up blood and I started to cry again. I looked to the side of us and saw Stars lifeless body not ten feet away. I looked at Tom and watched the life drain from his eyes and felt myself start to collapse. My vision started to go black and I tried to scream but I choked on my own blood.

~reality~

I was being shaken awake and my throat hurt tremendously. I opened my eyes and saw Tom looking at me with a worried look in his eyes which only made me cry harder. "Marco calm down, it's just me." He put his hand on my arm as I tried to calm myself down. "I *cough* I killed Star! I k-killed you! *cough*" he looked at me in confusion as I mumbled and coughed and sobbed. I pulled my pillow over my face and cried into it for a little while. After I was calm enough I explained to him how I had a nightmare of killing everyone. I didn't tell him the beginning of it though because I felt embarrassed by it. He seemed to understand and just shushed me and told me to go back to sleep. He laid down facing me and humming a Love Sentence song which eventually lolled me back into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Wet socks, crabs and abs

The next morning I woke up laying on something that clearly wasn't my bed. It was hard and moving, with a jolt I remembered Tom was here and I felt my face heat up at the thought of accidentally cuddling him in my sleep. I opened my eyes and looked up at him to see thankfully he was still asleep. I carefully and quietly crawled off him and snuck into the bathroom to shower since I didn't get to yesterday. About halfway through my shower I thought I heard the door open and peaked out only to see nothing. I shrugged and went back to washing my hair when all of a sudden cold water was poured on me. I screamed and looked up to see a bucket magically floating above me. I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around me, when I opened the door I saw Star and Tom laughing so hard they were crying.  "Why me!?"  I couldn't help but scream at them as they laughed. Tom pointed at Star and she just shrugged saying it was funny cause I sounded more girly than Tom did the other day. I tried to fight down a smile but soon I was laughing with them. 

After I got dressed I came out to see Star had decided to shower next. I thought about what she did to Tom and me then I remembered Tom had telekinetic powers. I walked downstairs and sat next to Tom whispering my idea to him which caused him to gasp and feign innocence.   "Marco, I could never do that to Star!"   As he was talking though he got up and walked to the kitchen. We got a bucket and filled it up with cold water and even put some ice in it before sneaking back upstairs with it. I opened the bathroom door as quietly as I could and the bucket floated above my head and over to the shower. I clicked the door shut and just as it clicked Tom flicked his fingers making the bucket flip over and pour all the water and ice on Star. She screamed so loud I thought I'd gone deaf from it but then she started laughing and I heard her wand go off. I knew we'd made a mistake.

The next thing I know the bathroom door flew off its hinges (again) and we were being bombarded in water and what looked like crabs. We tried to fight the current but it was too strong and pushed us down the stairs. When we made it to the bottom we were choking and spitting up water. Then Tom yelped and I looked over to a crab had latched onto his hand. I laughed until he picked one up and threw it at me, it grabbed onto my arm which made me Yelp as well. We continued throwing crabs at each other until one accidentally pinched onto what I'm assuming was his nipple because he screamed and pried the claws open then jumped at me. He kept trying to get it to pinch my nipple as payback but the crab and instead grabbed his again which made him growl but he ignored it and grabbed a different crab. Using his powers to hold me down and forced the crab to grab my nipple, but it instead pinched onto both them. I screamed and tried to get up but I couldn't, my stomach started to feel weird as well as my crotch. I threw my head back and saw Star at the top of the staircase watching us be stupid again, then she saw our crabs and started howling with laughter. She shouted and fired off her wand and all the crabs disappeared. My face was slightly red from embarrassment at the thought of being aroused by my nipples being pinched. By a crab of all things to. I started to laugh at the idea of it and they started laughing as well having no idea what I was really laughing about.

By the time we all stopped laughing I had realised I had wet socks which I hated. "Star! You know I hate wet socks!" "It's not my fault you wear socks all the time." I groaned and stood up, Tom stood up as well and walked over to me.  "uh Marco, maybe you should just take them off?"  I face palmed and started to peel the soggy socks off while groaning at my own stupidity. Star and Tom giggled at my ignorance which made me feel worse so I threw my soggy socks at them. One hit Star in the neck and the other hit Tom in the face, he growled but stopped when he noticed Star put my sock his horn. I laughed and did the same with the sock I threw at him to his other horn. He deadpanned and stared at us like we were the stupidest people he'd ever met. "I hate both of you so much right now"

The next morning we got up and quickly got ready for school since we were running late. We ran to the bus stop and almost missed it but we managed to get on. Star decided to sit with one of her other friends so me and Tom sat together today. I played games on my phone until I saw Tom watching me which made me almost die on the game. I finished a round and handed it to Tom. "your turn" I couldn't help but smile at him and then proceeded to teach him how to play. Soon though we arrived at school and he handed me my phone back and grabbed his stuff. We got some breakfast and made our way to our first class, nothing but notes for Friday's test.

The day went by really fast and soon were headed to our last class, gym. I liked gym but I hated it at the same time. I hate changing around everyone so I usually go into the bathroom but today it was closed because some kid decided to put a bunch of firecrackers in the toilet which broke the seat and lid. It's was probably Janna but I didn't wanna rat her out. So I just changed like a normal teen until I accidentally looked over beside me saw Tom, half naked. I quickly averted my eyes feeling my face heat up slightly. I finished dressing and left the locker room slightly flustered.

We finished our main activities and walked around the gym watching every other dude play basketball or something. Jackie, Janna and Star were all hanging out and walking around with us. Janna kept trying to spank us or pickpocket stuff, Jackie skating slowly next to her and Star was...well being Star. They eventually left and both held Jackies hand as they pulled her on her skateboard. After they left Tom started telling me about the exercises he had to do in the Underworld. He was in the middle of a sentence when I saw a ball flying our way, Tom didn't see it coming and it hit him square in the face. I heard a crack and then a loud popping sound as the ball deflated, I looked to see he grabbed it with his nails and popped it after it hit him. He had a nosebleed from it and looked at the guy who threw it at him. It was the dude who tried to pick a fight with him over the desk on the first day Tom was here. Tom started to heat up and his eyes started to glow red, I quickly put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me. I told him to follow me and we went to the gym teacher. He looked up at Tom who had blood dripping down his chin and the busted ball he was holding.  "What happened?"  He said slightly alarmed, I pointed to the guy who was still laughing  "he threw it at him purposefully"  he raised an eyebrow and called the front office telling them to check the gym cameras. A few minutes later they told him it was true and he called the boy over and gave him a suspension slip saying to go to the front office. He was about to walk past us and Tom and I looked at each other with the same idea. As he walked past we gave him our innocent giant eye look like we did 2 years ago with the guys who wanted to race us. He scowled at us and we burst out laughing after he left. The gym teacher let us leave early do to Toms nose. 

While we were getting changed I remembered the glimpse I got of him earlier and quickly looked over at him to see he was once again shirtless. He had just pulled his shirt off and I couldn't help but rake my eyes over his form taking him all in. Part of me was aware that I shouldn't and I agreed but there's nothing wrong with admiring something so beautiful and artistic. He was fairly muscular and had a well toned six pack, not overly obvious but still noticeable. I ran my eyes over his broad shoulders and strong back, he was still slightly sweaty from the exercise we did. I couldn't look away from his glistening body and felt myself start to grow hard. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the sight, then he went to stretch and rolled out his shoulders which made me stiffen even more. He seemed to notice me staring and my cheeks heated up instantly when he turned to look at me. I myself was shirtless and saw him quickly run his eyes down my chest all the way to my hipbones and back up to look me in the eye. I couldn't help how flustered I felt from it but the way his eyes devoured me made me feel weak in the knees. I watched as his face turned a little darker and the air around him suddenly got a lot warmer. He walked even closer and reached out to put his hand on my waist. I was about to say something when the door to the locker room opened and we quickly stepped apart as the guys ran in. Tom quickly pulled his shirt on and tugged it down a little more than necessary. I pulled my shirt on and grabbed my hoodie, pulling it down over my slightly obvious boner. 

After we got home we were gonna go out into town to get ice cream but on the way there we got attacked. It didn't happen that often anymore but monsters would still try to take Stars wand. Star blasted them, Tom set them on fire and I just used my karate. I realised how weak I was compared to them and accidentally spaced out and got punched in the face. I groaned and fell before blacking out and falling unconscious.

I woke up in my room with Tom asleep next to me and his arms around me almost protectively. I shook him slightly and he snorted in his sleep before waking up and looking at me, his eyes widened and sat up instantly. "Marco, are you ok? How's your head?" Now that I realised it I had a killer headache and my eye was really sore. "Uhh well I have a headache and my eye hurts really bad." I said as I reached up to touch my eye and regretted it as soon as I felt it, a blinding pain shot through it and I could feel how swollen it was. "What happened? All I remember is getting punched and falling" he frowned but answered me anyways. "you fell down and the dude that punched you kicked you in the head, then I saw you and roasted him alive." I suddenly got worried. "You didn't kill him did you?!" "What? NO! No i didn't kill anyone, goodness Marco what kind of demon do you take me for?" I calmed down and relaxed back into the bed, suddenly feeling very tired.  "How long was I unconscious?" He told me about 6 hours and the explained how everyone was really worried and thought about taking me to the hospital. I eventually dozed off while he was telling me how Star had started bawling like it was the end of the world when she saw me.


	5. Halloween

It's almost been a month since the incident in the gym and luckily Tom didn't bring it up or mention it at all, I was relieved but disappointed at the same time. The nightmares continued almost every night and Tom had to wake me up because I was screaming or crying in my sleep. He never mentioned those either but I'm glad he didn't, I was still so confused by them. I was still sitting here thinking when all of a sudden Star burst into our room screaming. "Guys your gotta get up! We gotta design Halloween costumes!" I sighed and Tom groaned from beside me, just now waking up. "Star it's way to early, Marco what time is it?" I chuckled at how grumpy he was at being woken up and told him it was almost six in the morning. He jumped up so fast he fell off the bed and struggled to get up while he was still half asleep. "Guys were gonna be late for school!" He sounded so worried and I had to calm him down and explain to him that most kids skipped today anyways. He glared at Star who was watching us with a thoughtful gaze. "Why did you wake me up so early if we were just gonna skip anyways?!" She shrugged and told him we had to get our costumes ready. "That's eleven hours from now Star" I said as Tom stumbled back over and fell across the bed, his chest going across my legs and his arms hanging over the other side. 

After talking to Star about outfits and ideas she left and I looked down at Tom who was still laying across me. "Come on let's go get some cereal" he didn't even move. "Tom?" I couldn't help but groan, he had fallen asleep on me and my legs were going numb under his weight. I decided to let him sleep and reached over to grab my laptop. For the next half hour I watched cute and funny cat videos trying my hardest not to laugh and wake Tom up. I accidentally snorted and soon heard groaning coming from the demon passed out on me.   "Why did you let me sleep on your legs, my back hurts from it."   He whined at me to which I just smiled and finally stretched my legs while standing up.   "I want cereal"  he stared at me for a few seconds before he quickly nodded and got up to follow me downstairs. We got downstairs and Tom slowed down behind me when he saw the decorations my parents and probably Star had put up. There was a mix of classic Halloween decorations and Dia de los Muertos decorations.   "I didn't know you celebrated day of the dead"  it reminded me of the blood moon ball and the outfit I'd worn.   "How could you not know, remember the skull I wore to the blood moon ball?" He shrugged and helped me get our cereal. "I just thought of it as a costume." I hummed and went to sit down to enjoy my cereal. We were halfway done when Tom asked about the costumes Star wants to get.   "Well she'll probably make hers with her wand but I honestly prefer to buy mine, I'm thinking of either being a vampire or a werewolf again."  Tom seemed like he was really interested in it but kept quiet about it until Star came running downstairs in a witch costume.  "Marco, Tom what do you think?"  She asked as she spun around to show off her outfit.  "Wow Star I like it, are you gonna like carry around a broom or anything?"  Tom just nodded along with my words which was weird since normally he would take this as a chance to try to flirt with Star. She didn't seem to put off by his odd behaviour but it still worried me slightly "I'm gonna make a broom and try to get it to actually fly, what are you guys gonna be?"   I told her my choices and Tom said he was already dressed up being a demon.  "Nope I have the perfect idea. Marco you can be a wolf again and Tom you can be a vampire"  Tom and I glanced at each other before shrugging and agreeing. 

We spent the rest of the day making stuff for our outfits until we only had about an hour until kids start trick or treating. Tom helped me paint my nose and ripped one of my old karate outfits up. I attempted to gel my hair up but I kept messing up so Tom had to help me with that too. Then Star came in holding up a fake wolf tail and a fancy vampire outfit. Tom went to the bedroom to change and I stayed in the bathroom fixing my hair and put the tail on. I thought about putting fake werewolf sideburns on but decided against it since I did that two years ago.  I left the bathroom in search on Tom or Star, I checked in the bed room and saw Tom struggling with his cape. I chuckled and walked over helping him to which he pouted   "I could have gotten it"  we both knew he wouldn't have but I didn't say anything about it.  "Do you wanna walk around or just stay and hand out candy?"   He shrugged and I suggested we could stay so we could eat candy when there wasn't any kids coming by.

Apparently Star somehow got wrapped up into going out to play pranks with Janna, I just hoped they weren't illegal. "Psst Marco" I looked behind me and saw Tom had gotten wrapped up in Halloween streamers Star had thrown around. I laughed and tried to untangle him the best I could. "How did you even manage this?" I said between bursts of laughter, he frowned but answered me anyways "i came downstairs planning to sneak up on you and scare you but I tripped over a streamer and as I fell forward my horn got caught in some and ended up pulling a bunch from the ceiling and getting me wrapped up in it." He spoke really quickly and i stared at him replaying what he just said in my mind before laughing even harder to which he huffed angrily. "Wait! How did you manage to do it all so silently?" He shrugged and said he was trying to be sneaky. I shook my head and went looking for scissors since I couldn't untangle all of it, when I came back he was trying to wiggle out of it which only made me laugh again. He started to growl and I noticed the streamers start to smoke. "Hey calm down I'm gonna cut you out so don't set anything on fire." He glared at me but luckily didn't set the house on fire. I easily cut him free and he picked up the pile of streamers taking them outside "dude what are you doing?" He threw them on the ground and set them on fire in a very over dramatic way, I could only watch as he took his anger out on the poor pile of decorations. "Wow, was that really necessary?" He growled and the flames went higher. When they turned to ash he finally stopped and watched them start to blow away in the wind.

Soon enough kids started coming by and my parents came out to help us give out candy. They started asking Tom how he liked earth and if school was going along well for the both of us. Everything was fine and normal until they asked it he liked anyone. I expected him to say how much he loved Star but he just shook his head no. "What?! What about Star?" I didn't know why I was freaking out about it but it wasn't normal. "I still like Star a little but I think I'm starting to get over her." He explained which made me feel a little weird, I just brushed it off like it didn't matter but inside I was a mess. It's not normal for him to get over Star, he's supposed to be obsessed with her. Does Star know, is that why she didn't find this morning weird at all. I was brought out of my thoughts when Tom flicked me in the nose, thankfully his nails didn't scratch me this time. "Your mom asked if you were gonna do face painting later? What's that?" He looked at me and I noticed my mom had went back inside and dad was giving a kid candy. "Huh? Oh after Halloween we paint skulls on our faces and celebrate the day of the dead. We usually stay up late and eat sugar skulls and build an alter for our dead relatives." When I said sugar skulls his eyes snapped open and he looked like he couldn't wait. "Why do you like candy and sweet stuff so much?" I couldn't help but ask since he always gets excited when someone even mentions sweets. "There wasn't much sweet foods in the Underworld so it's kinda like a drug to us." I chuckled and called him an addict before throwing a piece of Halloween chocolate at him to which he greedily opened and popped in his mouth.

We were about to go inside when we heard a scream from down the road, I looked behind me and saw Star, Jackie and Janna roll down the road on a really long skateboard. They slowed down and jumped off before walking past us and into the house.  "They sure do hang out a lot don't they?"  I said as I nudged Tom, he shrugged with a small smile and followed me inside. We got in and saw my parents with their faces already painted and they were painting Janna and Jackies faces. I went upstairs to wash my face off since I actually had some makeup on for my werewolf costume, I finished up and went to my room to change. When I came downstairs I had my mariachi outfit on as well as a sombrero, Tom looked at me and smiled softly. Star grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen demanding I make my nachos again and she demanded I make a lot of them. I sighed but started getting the stuff out for them and sucked on a sugar skull.

I had just pulled the nachos out of the oven when I heard the girly scream that I had come to associate with Tom. He ran in the kitchen screaming and pointing to his outfit which was almost the same as mine but a dark red. "Look what they did to me Marco! You gotta help me get back at them." I shrugged and went back to my nachos. "I actually think it looks good on you and no way am I helping you get back at them. Remember when we tried to get Star back and she flooded the house?" I looked over at him and his cheeks were redder than usual but he stomped off out of the kitchen, I grabbed the tray of nachos and followed him out. As soon as I set them down on the coffee table my father grabbed me from behind and quickly spun me around holding up a makeup palette. I sighed and sat down across from him on the couch so he could paint my face with a skull. I looked over and saw the same happening to Tom from my mother. He was finished before me and walked over to us, his face was painted a bright white with a red theme as well as a web on his forehead. My mom was better at painting than my father so his was really good and detailed, I watched his eyes widen when he looked at himself in the mirror. Soon my father was done and I walked over to look at myself, mine was white with a blue theme and had little blue flames going over my eyebrows. It was beautiful if not a little smeary thanks to my fathers unsteady hand. I was admiring the work when someone put mariachi music dedicated just for the holiday on and I couldn't help but chuckle and watch as Star dragged everyone to the cleared out living room and started to dance to the music. It was amusing watching them try to dance to mariachi music, at least it was until Tom forcefully dragged me into it. I laughed along with them at how stupid we looked, but it was fun. 

After we danced for a while I went to go get something to drink, apparently my parents made sweet punch which I was more than willing to try. I poured me a glass and took a drink, it had a slight unusual burn but it was really good and sweet nonetheless. I grabbed a candy coffin and walked back into the living room, Janna looked over at my cup and smiled suspiciously. I sipped it again and realised why it burned, Janna had spiked it. I sighed but didn't really care and just went back to dancing. I had a few more drinks and I was still dancing but the way I danced changed slightly, i started to sway my hips more and I'd lift my arms above me like I'd seen to many women do before. Halfway through a song Tom sauntered over to me with a drink of punch and started to dance with me. We finished dancing after a few more songs and somehow ended up in our room, shirtless and running our hands over each other's body. He started to play with my nipples which in turn cause me to moan rather loudly, probably from the alcohol. My mind was starting to space out and everything was going fuzzy, I looked at Tom who was passed out on top of me and let myself also drift into unconsciousness.


	6. Hungover and death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more of a filler than anything else which is why it took me a while to write it but I'll hopefully get back into my pattern of posting every night

I woke up the next morning with little clue of where I was and had a killer headache, the bright light from the window didn't help either. I felt a heavy weight on my chest and heard a faint snoring so I cracked an eye open and almost screamed at the pain that I felt from the light of the sun. It was then that I noticed a pool of wetness on my abdomen as well and peaked down at what it was, again I almost screamed. Tom was drunkenly passed out on my chest snoring and drooling away, he was wearing my sombrero as well which I would have laughed at had our situation been different. I groaned and threw my head back against the pillow which I instantly regretted feeling a sharp pain shoot through my skull. "nng Marco" I looked down at Tom expecting him to be awake but apparently he was still asleep, I also became painstakingly aware of how he had his arms wrapped around me almost possessively. I tried to remember last night seeing as we were both shirtless and I had scratch marks up my side that burned slightly. I tried shaking him slightly but he ignored me and so I tried to push him off of me, I knew he was a heavy sleeper but he was practically dead right now.  He didn't even groan or mumble or anything as I pushed him off of me. I was about to shake my head at how stupid and funny he was but I thought better of it since I had my first hangover. I gently raised myself up and popped my back since I had laid in the same position all night long and stood up to watch the room spin for a second before making my way to the bathroom to take a shower. 

We had fallen asleep with our face paint on and I had some of his on my chest where it rubbed off over night. I got under the stream of water that was slightly to hot but I felt to lazy to bother with it this morning, the hot water reminded me of Tom which in turn made me try to remember last night. None of the makeup around my mouth was smeared and I still had my pants on this morning so I know it wasn't anything to bad, hopefully. I washed my hair and let the water run over my face relaxing into it so much I almost fell asleep, luckily though I heard a familiar groan outside the door. "Marco you better not use up all the hot water, I don't feel like reheating it today." I chuckled at how angry he sounded and rushed to get the soap out of my hair so he wouldn't get to upset with me, I was about to turn the water off when suddenly the door flew open and Tom rushed in. "dude I was about to" he started throwing up into the toilet "get out..."  I said as I tried to tune the sounds out so I didn't throw up as well. Afterward a few minutes he got up and groaned again and flushed the toilet before washing his mouth out at the sink. I shrieked when the water got hot from him flushing and backed away as far as I could from it, it was so hot it almost felt like acid. I heard Tom chuckle when he left and I glared at him through the shower curtain even though he couldn't see me. I quickly rinsed off one last time under the hot water and turned it off so I could save some for Tom and whoever else needed to shower. 

   I walked into our room fully clothed and once Tom saw me he got up and stumbled past me to go take his shower, he didn't even mention anything about last night. I laid down on the bed and once again tried to remember what happened last night but to no avail. All I could remember was dark eyes looking up at me and sharp nails piercing the skin of my hips then it all faded to blackness. We probably just had too much to drink I thought as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

  When I woke up about two hours had passed and Tom was sitting on the bed next to me doing homework and makeup work that he had apparently went to pick up from school.  "Why do you take school work so seriously?"   I asked as I rolled over to face him.   "In the Underworld you had to do your work or you'd get punished. You may not have stuff like that here but I'd still like to keep up a nice record in case my parents see it."   I grunted in response and then he handed me a a few papers that had my name written on them.   "Oh wow thanks Tom I was just dying for schoolwork."  He shushed me and told me to just do it and get it over with so I'll get a better grade. I sighed but did the work with him until I got stumped on a question in chemistry.   "Hey uh What is a Quark?"   "Marco I'm not helping you cheat on your work."   I couldn't help but frown at his remark   "I'm not cheating, I'm just asking."  He looked over at me and scooted next to me to help me with my work.  "A Quark is what makes up a proton or a neutron which makes up a nucleus in an atom."  I nodded and quickly wrote it down before he spoke again.   "Ok I helped you with one of yours now you gotta help me with one of mine"   I shrugged and agreed since it was only fair. With us working together and helping each other out we quickly finished all of our makeup work. After we were done with all of it and checked each other's work we decided to go get some lunch while having a movie marathon. We walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw my parents had ordered pizza, we said thanks and grabbed a piece. "What movie you wanna watch?" He asked while munching on his slice. I hummed and looked up Final Destination for us to watch, he raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything.  

  After we finished the first movie we went outside and started pointing out stuff that could potentially kill us.  "The power line above us could fall on us and electrocute us to death."  I said as he looked up above us "That tree could break and crush us to death." He pointed out as we made our way slowly into town, sometime when we were walking though it started to get cold even with my hoodie on. "Hey Tom can we go back?" He stopped mid sentence of explaining how he could kill someone with a slinky and turned to look at me. "Sure but why?" He noticed how I was shivering slightly and seemed to get a guilty look on his face but he nodded and we turned around to walk the way he came. "I'm uh sorry I kept you out here, I couldn't really feel the cold." I hummed "oh no don't worry about it I was having fun walking around, I just didn't think it would suddenly get this chilly." I shrugged and bumped my shoulder on him which caused him to smile and push me back. By the time we got back we were all out shoving each other off the sidewalk and I had forgotten all about the cold, at least enough to shove him into a bush and bolt off running to the front door. I would have made it if not for the flames I saw shoot my way and grab me like a controlled rope. It didn't burn as it tied my hands together behind my back but it felt really warm, kinda like a hot tub. He levitated past me and into the house before the flames disappeared and when I tried to open the door after him I found that it was locked. "Tom! Let me in!" I felt the cold start to seep in again and I couldn't help how whiny I sounded. "Tom please? It's cold out here." He cracked the door open a little and his third eye looked out at me. "No more shoving me around?" I agreed and he let me inside.

Later that night we had a marathon of the rest of the Final Destination movies and it was almost 3 in the morning when we finally laid down for bed. Tom fell asleep quickly and started lightly snoring however I couldn't fall asleep at all. I kept thinking of all the ways I could die right now just by accident and living with Star kinda increases the chance of death. We could get a house fire or someone could sneak in and steal her wand to kill us or a murderer could sneak in. Rationally I knew none of this would likely happen but after watching those movies I was terrified, eventually though I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Thanksgiving and Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, I've been so busy but I write any free chance I get. I promise I'll update again as soon as I can.

   It was the day before thanksgiving and we were all helping to make deserts and foods that needed to set overnight. Mom and Star were working on deserts, Tom and I were working on overnight foods and dad was cleaning the house so my grandma and the girls could come over. I was kinda scared of what my grandma would say about Tom, especially since he's a demon. She use to be very big on spirit stuff when she was younger but hopefully she's open minded about Tom. I trust her more than almost anyone but It still has me worried enough to accidentally drop a bowl of devilled egg mix on Toms foot. "OW Marco! What the hell?!" I laughed even though I felt kinda guilty since it was a pretty heavy bowl. "I'm sorry, I spaced out." He gave me a 'ya don't say' look and went to pick up the bowl only to miss it and get egg on his hand. I burst out laughing and heard him growl before I felt something warm and smudgy rub onto my face. I opened my eyes to stare at him in shock at what he had just done. I glared at him and decided to wipe that smirk off his face by grabbing my own handful of devilled egg and rubbing it all over his face. He stopped smiling and soon we were in an all out war with the egg mix.

We sat in the bathroom sulking about getting in trouble and tried to wash the mess off of us. I thought it was a great idea reaching in the fridge to grab the ketchup bottle and squirt it at him but mom didn't find it so funny. "Hey, don't be to upset about it. We both got in trouble so you only get to have half of the blame. And it was my fault for smearing on you to begin with." I smiled up at him as he said this and felt a little bit better, it still sucked getting in trouble though. "It was my fault for dropping the bowl on your foot." Somehow we got into another fight over who's fault it was until I had enough and wanted to get cleaned up. So naturally I grab the shampoo bottle and squirt that at him. It got all in his hair, on his clothes, in his mouth and some dripped on the floor. I nearly fell over from laughter at the look of shock on his face, he looked at me like he couldn't believe I just did that. But soon he recovered and came at me full force with the conditioner bottle. I jumped in the shower and hid behind the curtain while I aimed at him from over the curtain rod. He didn't seem to like me playing dirty and levitated the shampoo and conditioner bottles above me putting me at gun point. "Beg for your life mortal and I shall have mercy on you." I put on my bravest face and looked him in the eyes. "I will never betray my people and I won't go down without a fight! I'll die with my honour!" I shouted as he looked like he was trying not to laugh "then you shall perish!" After he said that i got covered in shampoo and conditioner and shrieked at how much of it there was. Then we both fell over laughing, me in the tub and him leaning on the side of it.

Afterwards we took turns showering and cleaned up the kitchen and bathroom from all the soap and egg that got everywhere. We went to go lay down after that but we stayed up for the next hour telling jokes and stories until we eventually fell asleep. That night was the first night in a while that I was able to sleep without having any nightmares, I actually had a good dream about going to the park with Tom. He said he had something really important to tell me and he leaned in close but before anything could happen I got woken up by a hyper mewnian girl wearing devil horns who was currently jumping up and down on the bed screaming. "Guys wake up! Its thanksgiving!" I groaned and opened my eyes to glare at her but Tom beat me to it, she dramatically sighed at us and complained that we were no fun at all in the mornings before hopping off the bed and walking out the door. I sat up and popped my back as I looked over at Tom who was glaring angrily. "Dude what's wrong with you?" his face flushed but he growled and jumped up stomping out the door. I shrugged and went to walk downstairs only to hear what sounded like pained moans coming the bathroom where Tom was. I was about to ask if he was ok when a particular moan made me realise what he was doing. I felt my face heat up tremendously and ran downstairs to see Mom finishing up dinner "good morning honey, your grandmothers in the living room" she was a little women so I'm not surprised I missed her. I thanked my mom and willed away the blush on my face before I walked over to the couch to see her sitting there knitting what looked like a sweater "hey grandma" she looked up at me and started asking me how I was doing in school and if there was anyone I liked. We made small talk until I heard the bathroom door open and a particular demon make his way down the stairs. I tried not to think about what he was doing earlier and tried to introduce them "Hey grandma there someone I want you to meet, he's a little different but he's a really good person and he's staying with us for a while." she nodded so I waved Tom over to meet her. When he walked over her eyes widened at the sight of his horns and third eye but she didn't freak out at least. "Hello ma'am, my name is Tom and its a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he was surprisingly polite and her face softened into a small smile and she shook his outstretched hand. They got along pretty well which was a relief for me and the rest of the dinner was fantastic but it all ended really quickly which was kinda sad. However when I laid down that night I couldn't believe how exhausted I was from today.

   A few days later was my birthday and I knew as soon as I woke up that it was gonna be weird. Tom was nowhere to be seen as I stood up and stretched, I quietly tried to make my way down the stairs but accidentally stepped on a squeaky step. Everyone freaked out while confetti and steamers were thrown at me.  "Why are the streamers on fire? Tom?"  I looked at him pointedly, already knowing he was responsible.  "I'm still angry about the streamers on Halloween"  he huffed out and my parents ran over to me. Everyone was telling me happy birthday and my parents were telling me how I'm growing up so fast. I breathed a sigh of relief when they decided to stop crowding me long enough to cut some cake even though it was way to early to be eating it. "Uh guys it's not that I don't appreciate this I just really need to get ready for school"  they understood and said we could celebrate later if I wanted to but I didn't really feel like celebrating today. I quickly got dressed and ran outside to see Tom and Star talking while they waited for me. I felt a familiar dark anger well up inside of me so I shoved my way past them and headed for the bus stop.   "Woah Marco, what's wrong with you grumpy?"  Star only angered me more for some reason and I felt absolutely terrible for it but I couldn't help it. I pulled my hood up over my head while I walked away from them to wait for the bus. I didn't get over myself until after our first class, I ignored everyone that morning and I felt awful about it. Seeing Tom and Star talking just gave me a sick angry feeling in my chest that I couldn't place the name of. I sighed while I tried to calm myself down enough to pay attention to class and noticed a stray hair on the back of Toms head. It was resisting the gel and I couldn't help but poke it. Tom went rigid but didn't say anything so I started to mess with the little cowlick again. I flicked it, pulled it, poked it and eventually I got bored of it so I coloured it black with a sharpie. Tom just ignored me and kept doing his work but I don't think he knew I was colouring his hair black. At lunch he asked Star what I'd done to his hair when she told him he blew up. "Marco Diaz how dare you!" I shrugged and mumbled out. "Dude it's just a tiny piece of hair and it'll wash out quickly" he stared at me and sighed before rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

That evening when we got home my parents insisted on having a small party and Star helped them decorate. However anytime someone put up streamers after they walked away the streamers would magically get set on fire. I couldn't help but laugh when Star put up streamers in the same place after Tom burnt the last ones to ash.  "Hey Marco what was wrong with you today?"  I turned to look at Star and shrugged while I explained that I myself didn't understand it. She started to say something else when my parents exclaimed that it was cake time, I didn't have any that morning so I decided to get me a piece. The party went by really face and soon my parents were saying it was present time even though I argued that I was way to old for presents. I sighed as they handed me a bag that was way to colourful and had that weird birthday paper stuffed on the top of it. I pulled the paper off and reached inside it only to pull out a hoodie just like my others but a little bit bigger. I thanked them and set it aside as I moved on to the box Star handed me. I opened it and pulled out a signed Love Sentence T shirt, I will forever deny that I squealed like a little girl.  When Tom handed me a little box I was hesitant to take it since it was previously on fire. When I opened it I screamed and tried to stop myself from hugging him only to fail. He grunted in surprise but hugged me back nonetheless.   "You got me tickets and backstage passes to Love Sentence?!"  He chuckled and said he and Star planned the presents to match so I could wear the shirt when I went to the concert. I wanted to scream again but I reigned myself under control as my parents and Star squished us into a group hug. It was late but we decided to play some cliché party games until we eventually exhausted ourselves and that night when we went to bed I felt more content than I have in a long time.


	8. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took so long to update!!!! so much has been going on and my wattpad account (where I normally write) hasn't been working so I had to steal my moms laptop and start chapter 9 alllll over again. Also this chapter is mainly a filler with some of the nasties for you sinners

Before I knew it it was Christmas Eve and although I was excited for Christmas I was more excited to go to the Love Sentence concert after New Years. And although Tom said I could bring anyone with me I felt it was only right to invite him and maybe I kinda wanted to hang out with him again. I sighed and struggled through my feelings for the fiery tempered demon known as Tom Lucitor. It was obvious that I might see a little than a friend in him, which was fine but also wasn't. I mean he was Stars ex and he still has some anger issues to work through, but on a positive note he is really great to be around and can be sweet and sincere at times. And then he has a body built like a god, toned abs, legs that look like they were sculpted out of marble and arms strong enough to throw me ten feet away. I wasn't aware that as I was thinking of all this I was drifting to sleep even thought it was the middle of the day.

~marcos dream~

I was back in the school gyms locker room and Tom had just pulled his shirt off and I couldn't help but rake my eyes over his form taking him all in. Part of me was aware that I shouldn't and I agreed but there's nothing wrong with admiring something so beautiful and artistic. He was fairly muscular and had a well toned six pack, not overly obvious but still noticeable. I ran my eyes over his broad shoulders and strong back which was still slightly sweaty form the exercise we did. I couldn't look away from his glistening body and felt myself start to grow hard. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the sight, then he want to stretch and rolled out his shoulders which made me stiffen even more. He seemed to notice me staring at him and my cheeks heated up instantly when he turned to look at me, I myself was shirtless and I saw him quickly run his eyes down my chest all the way to my hipbones and back up to look me in the eye. I couldn't help how flustered I felt from it but the way his eyes devoured me made me feel weak in the knees. I watched as his face turned a little darker and the air around him suddenly got a lot warmer. He walked even closer and reached out to put his hand on my waist. I heard him faintly whisper my name before I felt his sharp nails dig into the skin of my hip and his thumb rubbed over my hipbone. Before I could comprehend what was happening I was being slammed against the wall and his lips were pressed to mine. I felt his forked tongue run over my bottom lip and I hesitated slightly which he didn't seem to like so he bit my lip gently. I couldn't tell if I was bleeding or not do to the fact that his tongue had invaded my mouth and all I could taste was a spicy sweet mixture of cinnamon and honey. I couldn't stop myself from groaning into the kiss that was all lust and passion. He smirked against my mouth and pressed himself completely against me. If there was any chance of hiding my boner it was gone now but I could feel he was hard as well. I wasn't 100% sure if I really wanted this or not but I was quickly distracted again when I felt a hand reach down to cup my crotch and rum my now completely had dick. I hadn't realized he undid the button and zipper to my skinny jeans until he tugged them down and I felt cool air engulf my lower regions since my underwear had come down with them. I shivered as he licked his lips and plunged his tongue deep in my mouth yet again while his hand trailed down from my belly button to the top of my shaft, I probably would have thrust up into his hand if he wasn't still gripping my hip with his other hand. He pulled away from my mouth long enough to lean in close to my ear "Marco, I want you. Now." I groaned at the demand and at the feeling of his breath on my neck. I went to undo his pants but noticed my hands were bound in chains made of fire and he used his mind to pin them above my head. The hand he had on my hip came up and he slid his fingers in my mouth, I knew instantly what he wanted me to do so I started to suck and lap at his fingers to coat them in my saliva. After he deemed them lubed enough he pulled them out and brought them down to my entrance and slowly pressed inside, I was to distracted by his hand still stroking my cock to notice the uncomfort to much. I wanted to give him pleasure too but my hands were bound, I heard him growl slightly as he slid another finger into me. I slowly started to grind myself down onto his fingers to help loosen myself up and get some much needed pleasure. He seemed to like watching me fuck myself on his fingers and smirked before adding a third to which I hissed at the unpleasant feeling of pain and stretching. I stopped moving as I tried to relax and loosen around the digits inside of me. After a few minutes of gentle fingering I felt ready and he seemed to think I was too as he slid his fingers out and started to undo his pants enough to pull his member out and lube it up with his own spit. He looked up at me with a lustful but uncertain look in his eye to which I just smiled sweetly at and nodded. He lifted me up and leaned me against the wall while he held me up by my legs. I felt the tip of his dick rub against my entrance and I mentally prepared myself for the pain about to hit me but right when he started to push in I heard something off in the distance. "Marco!" 

~reality~

I woke up feeling warm all over and hearing someone shouting my name "Christ Marco, if your gonna have wet dreams can you not do it in the middle of the day" I remembered the dream and felt my face heat up as I looked up to look at Toms smug looking face. "you were moaning and everything" I jumped up from the bed and sprinted past him to the bathroom all the while I could hear his laughter behind me as I ran. I locked the door behind me and quickly turned on the shower so I could try to get rid of my little problem, however I couldn't help but imagine his body against mine again and without realizing it my hand trailed down to grasp my dick and slowly stroke it as I imagined Tom doing it. I tried to keep my moans down and quiet as i slipped a finger inside of myself and pumped my dick but it was really hard to stay silent. Two fingers deep I brushed against my prostate and my body shook with pleasure and i slumped down onto the floor of the shower as I pleasured myself. "Ahh a-ahhh Tom" I panted as I curled my fingers again to hit that special spot and rubbed my thumb over my slit only to be engulfed by a hard orgasm. I shook while I tried to steady myself and stand up but I eventually managed it and quickly washed off and tried not to think about how I just jerked off to my best friend. I could only hope he wouldn't tease me about my morning wood.

I was wrong. I was so wrong. As soon as I came out of the bathroom he nudged me and asked if I had a fun time showering. I glared at him and stomped my way down the stairs to help get Christmas dinner ready. For the rest of the day he would chuckle when he walked past me and found myself trying to avoid him for two reasons now. One I had a dream of him fu- well you know and Two he kept teasing me about it. I didn't want him to find out about my apparent crush on him so when he asked why I was avoiding him I told him it was because of his teasing. He looked a little guilty and apologized while trying not to giggle. I frowned but tried to act more normal but then something terrible and amazing happened later that evening. 

Star, Jenna and Jackie were hanging out again since it was Christmas Eve after dinner and I walked past Tom when all three girls screamed in unison and pointed at us. I looked over at Tom whos face was flushed with a purple pink and all three of his eyes were looking above us. A sense of dread and excitement filled me before I could even look up, already knowing what it was I looked up to find one of the many mistletoe hanging above us. I was sighed and was about to tell the girls I wasn't gonna go along with it when I felt a hand under my chin and my face being tilted. Before I could comprehend it I felt a pair of overly warm smooth lips pressed against mine. I inwardly melted into the kiss and almost went to wrap my arms around when I remembered it was just for show. I made the mistake of going to sigh into the kiss when a tongue pushed its way in and danced with my own tongue. 'Why was he using tongue?!?!?' I went rigid and he pulled away. "Why did you use tongue?!" I yelled and he flinched "Star told me I had to?" he said it as a question and I knew instantly they had planned this as they were giggling and squealing. I ducked my face in embarrassed shame and quickly walked away from the scene and up to my room. This was just happening way to fast. I only just realized how deep my feelings for Tom was and now we kissed and he's gonna notice something's up sooner or later, I'm just so bad at hiding things. I was hyperventilating and shaking on the bed when a knock came through the door. "Marco? It's Star" I relaxed when I heard it was her and she slowly opened the door and slipped through to sit beside me. "hey, what's wrong?" I contemplated telling her and was about to tell her I was just embarrassed when she gave me a sincere meaningful look. " I-I think I like Tom, as more than a friend" I couldn't look her in the face after I said and instead looked down at my feet. I noticed there was a hole in my sock. "Marco, look at me." I slowly lifted my head to look at her only to see her smiling sweetly at me "I've known about your crush long before today, that's why the girls and I tease you so much." I relaxed and talked to her a little while longer before heading back downstairs with her. As soon as I made it to the living room Tom rushed up "Marco I'm so sorry, they told me I had to and I didn't think it would bother you so much-" I held up my hand and stopped him midsentence "Its fine, Star already told me" he sighed and smiled at me before we all returned to the Christmas celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for any spelling errors or capitalization issues and im also sorry it seems so rushed


	9. Too Little Too Late

New Years had just passed and the day of the concert was quickly approaching and while I tried not to let my excitement show everyone could tell just how hyped up I really was. "Marco calm down you have two more days to pick out your clothes." I ignored the grunting Tom behind me and held up different Love Sentence shirts to my chest trying to see which looked better. "Tom which looks better?" he sighed and pointed to the one in my left hand "Your like a teenage girl when it comes to Love Sentence, ya know that..." I blew my hair out of my face and glared at him to which he just snickered and turned to find his own outfit. "Hey wait, don't you have this shirt as well? We could match, I could even lend you a pair of my skinny jeans." I got even more excited just thinking about it. "Only if you got some with rips in them" he turned and winked at me and I tried as hard as I could not to blush

It was the morning of the concert and I got woken up by Tom yelling at me to get up. "Ugh what, why?" he rolled all three of his eyes like I was the dumbest person hes ever met. "The concerts today now would you please get your scrawny butt up and go shower so we can leave." I frowned at his comment about my nice mexican booty but got up to go shower anyways, however before before I left I really couldn't help but ask "Wait you look at my butt?" I watched his face turn a purplish red and he quickly looked away. I shrugged it off and went to go shower.

After I got out of the shower I started drying my hair, fixed it perfectly and got dressed in my Love Sentence shirt that have the name and logo of the band on both the front and back of the shirt. I walked to my room and was met with a sight I would likely never forget. Tom was standing there in his matching LS shirt and nothing else, at least for my sake he was facing away from me. But still I couldn't help but shriek and quickly look away. "Oh my god Tom! Please put some pants on!" "Well it's your fault for not knocking." I patiently waited for him to finish getting dressed before walking into our room and grabbing my wallet. "What made you think it was a good idea not to be wearing underwear?" I asked as I turned to look at him "I'm going commando" ...in my skinny jeans of course.

The entire car ride to the concert we sang along to LS songs and I'm pretty sure my parents were ready to throw us out of the car. But we made it to the concert alive and well, maybe a little to well. I felt so excited I was running past kids and teenagers just to find our seats before someone tries to steal them since they're in the front row. "Marco hold on your running to fast, you almost pushed a kid over!" I barely heard the demon behind but i grabbed his wrist and continued to drag him along behind me. I felt his skin heat up and worried that Id made him mad but when I looked back his face was a deep purplish red and his eyes were dilated. I slowed down a little bit just to savour this moment for a little longer.

We made it to our seats before anyone could steal them and an announcer came on stage to let us know that the show would be starting in about fifteen minutes. I turned to look at Tom who was looking at the ground with a very concentrated expression on his face. "Hey are you ok, you look like your thinking to hard." he snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and turned to look at me as if he was contemplating something. "Hey Marco, do you still like Jackie?" I gave him a weird look before answering "Uhh no, I haven't liked her for awhile. Why?" That's the weirdest thing hes ever asked me, besides to hang out with me that day for anger management. "Ahh no reason, hey thanks for inviting me to come with you today." I blinked at the sudden subject change but decided to let it slide. I was about to reply to him when the lights cut out and mist started filling the stage and coming over the edges toward us. I struggled with the urge to squeal like a teenage girl when Justin Towers walked out onto the stage and the rest of the band followed. Off in the distance behind us a fan screamed "I love you Justin!" and I fought back the urge to scream out as well. A blue spot light came on as the music started and they started to sing.

Halfway through the concert about 5 songs in they called for a half hour break so people could get something to eat and the singers could rest their voice. We stood up and stretched, my back popped and Tom looked at me in shock. "Is that normal?" I shrugged "Uhh yea it happens pretty often, why?" he blushed faintly and looked at the ground before answering "I could massage your back for you something to help with the muscle pain, if you want." I lent my head to the side to look at him "That sounds nice, but you gotta let me return the favour. Also you wanna go grab some pizza, I'm starved." He nodded and we made our way through the crowd to the little pizza place across the street.

We sat down with our pizza slices in a little secluded corner of the building and I had just taken a bite of my slice when Tom told me something I didn't expect to hear. "Hey Marco I need to tell you something really important. I've been feeling like this for awhile now I don't want to hide it from you anymore. During the past few months that I've been staying with you I have developed some feelings for you, I know your bisexual and all and I know we use to hate each other but I can't help but like you, a lot." I blinked and looked at him then blinked again "What are you saying Tom?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't getting my hopes up for nothing. "I'm saying I like you Marco as in more than a friend."

We ate the rest of our pizza in an awkward silence before we made our way back to the show before we missed it. I wanted to say something, I wanted to tell him that I returned his feelings but I was in to much of a shock to say anything. He looked down at the ground the entire time until the show started back up again. We sat in front of the stage in a suffering awkwardness until they started singing the last song Too little Too late. Once they started singing we looked up at the same time and our eyes connected and it was like we were the only ones left in the world. The singing was perfect, the lights were a dimmed dark blue and Toms eyes were beautiful. It was like his eyes were begging me to lean in closer and his lips seemed to quiver slightly as he pulled at them with his teeth. Time seemed to slow drastically and I felt my body lean closer to his until we were just a few inches apart. I looked away from his supple lips long enough to glance up at his eyes and his own looked at mine in a pleading way as if asking for my permission. I looked down at his lips one more time before my eyes started to close and I felt his hot breath on my mouth. I felt his lips brush against mine lightly, giving me one last chance to pull away but instead i pressed forward and shivered as my lips were firmly against his. Our lips moved together for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds. It was a short slow kiss but I wouldn't have preferred it any other way. When we pulled apart we looked at each other before a wave of embarrassment washed over us both and we quickly parted and looked at the ground for the rest of the concert.

The ride home was quiet and Tom fell asleep after about fifteen minutes of driving. I sighed and relaxed back into the seat to try and clear my mind of the days events. We kissed, Tom likes me and I like Tom but how will we do this. We live together and sleep together so I guess it wont be that different. Does he wanna date, does he wanna be my boyfriend or just friends with benefits. I felt so confused so I decided to try to take a nap and sleep the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I've been going though a lot recently but at least I'm updating. It finally happened and I'm so proud of the gay babies. Also a friend of mine drew some really great concept art just for this chapter and it would be really awesome if you guys could check him out on tumblr. His name is Puzzlemebby and he draws really good art of his own characters but he also has some Tomco and other good stuff. But anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can and thank you guys so much for sticking with me.
> 
>  


	10. Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip over this if you want, it's not too important to the story, except for the last bit of info.
> 
> Ok, I have received a lot of comments about my grammar and paragraph length. And don't get me wrong I really do appreciate the criticism and help but I've never been the best with grammar. I'm bilingual and while English is my first language I'm terrible at it. English grammar goes right over my head. I can do perfectly on French grammar but not English. I'm trying to get better with the paragraph length problem which I hope it's easier for you guys to read now. But again I apologize for how bad my grammar is. I got Grammarly to help with the minor problems so hopefully, it helps some. I hope you all understand. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry for long it's taken me to update this, I've been practicing writing to help with this fanfic plus a lot of family issues have been going on and I just turned 18 so I'm stressed about life XD But I promise I'll get to the demonxhuman problem before Thanksgiving so that's at least 2-3 chapters in the next 2 months. 
> 
> One last thing before I'm done boring you with my rant, about Toms' parents. I started writing this before the episode with his parents aired so I'm still gonna have to go with how I imagined them when I first started writing this, just to clear up any confusion on the topic.

After we arrived home and both Tom and I woke up from our naps we went upstairs to try to talk things out. I watched him as he walked over to his rabbit cage and got Marshmallow out and started to furiously pet him. 

"Marco, how do you feel about me? Be blunt with it; I can handle rejection." I snapped out of my thoughts and almost snorted at how wrong he was, he can't handle rejection at all in my opinion.I swallowed down my sarcastic remark and thought about his question for a second before looking at him. His eyes were screwed shut, his shoulders were tense and he was chewing on his bottom lip. The perfect picture of nervousness. 

"I like you too Tom." I blurted out before I could think about what I really said. His eyes snapped open and he stared at me in disbelief. His face instantly flushed a bright purplish red, and I swear smoke started to rise off his ears. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally managing a simple-minded "What?" I couldn't help but chuckle and nod as if to confirm what I had just said." I like you, Tom. A lot actually." I smiled and blushed as I said it again. 

"Would you be willing to I-I don't know, be m-more than friends? Maybe?" I slowly nod, walk over and carefully take the bunny from him and set him on the ground before leaning in close to Toms' face. I blush as I brush my lips against his and press against him just slightly. I connected our lips and felt his face heat up even more from the contact. He wrapped his arm around me to pull me close and brought the other to rest on my hip as he returned the kiss. His forked tongue brushed against my lower lip and I parted my lips just enough to allow him entry.

When I pulled away for air, he looked at me with eyes full of care and desire and I felt myself melt into his arms. Literally, his entire body was overheated, and I started to break a sweat. "Cool down a bit Tom. You're too hot to handle." I said as I chuckled. His dead expression didn't help my laughter any. 

After I calmed down my laughter and he cooled his body heat down he placed his hand on my cheek and his caring look returned. "Marco, will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend?" A warm blush overtook my face, and I had to look down to hide my smile. "Of course Tom, but only if you'll be mine as well." I looked up and winked at him only to have my lips captured by his once again.

We shared a few quick kisses before he pulled me flush against him and gripped my hip just hard enough to make me gasp. His tongue once again found its way in my mouth and I returned. The hand that wasn't holding me by the hip slithered up my chest and around my neck to cradle the back of my head. His pointed nails combed through my hair only to scratch down the back of my neck. 

When we pulled apart I was a panting sweaty mess with scratch marks down my neck and a sheen of mixed saliva on my lips. I looked up at him to see he was clearly in a similar state. His third eye opened to look at me while his other two remained shut and there was a content smile on his face, I couldn't help but give him one last quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs for food.

After we had gathered some snacks to hoard upstairs we sat down to watch a movie even though odds are halfway through we'd either fall asleep or have a heavy make-out session. However, as the movie started my mind started to wonder too how on earth this happened. If someone had told me a year ago that I would end up dating Tom I would have said they were crazy and probably hung out with Star too much. He's only been here for almost 5 months. Are we moving too fast? Is he gonna want to... I gulped and felt my cheeks instantly warm at the thought.

I was brought out of my heated daze when Tom placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you ok? You're not having second thoughts are you?" I looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes and knew I had to at least give him a chance. Who knew, maybe it would last. I smiled to myself but realized he still needed an answer. "I'm fine and no don't worry, I'm just thinking of how odd it is since we pretty much hated each other a few years ago." He frowned but then smiled. "Yea, I used to be so jealous of you and now here I am. Here we are." His eyes glanced at me with a hopeful look. I chuckled but leaned in to kiss him anyway.

Heavy make out session and movie accomplished 

After the movie ended and I was able to pry Tom's greedy hands and lips off me I went to go brush my teeth before we went to bed. On my way back to my bedroom I was kidnapped by a certain mewnian. "You're with Tom?!" She basically screamed at me when she dragged me to her room. "Uhh, maybe..." She looked me up and down as if to find a trace of the demon on me until she finally gasped. "You are!" I huffed, crossed my arms and watched her as she squealed and bounced. "How did you know?" She giggled and pointed at my neck and then my lips before replying. "You have his teeth marks on your bottom lip and scratch marks on your neck. Please Marco, at least give a girl some credit." I glared at her "Oh wait, you give all your credit to the men, ya know what I'm saying?" She giggled and nudged me while my brain processed what she had just said. "Star!"

When I got back to my room Tom was almost asleep, just on the brink of awake and asleep. I looked at him as his eyes fluttered to try to stay awake. He was a very attractive person, er, demon rather but I still felt a nagging in my mind about how this is all happening so fast. I mean it took years for Jackie and me to get together, but then again that didn't last very long. Maybe this will be different, maybe this will last. At least for a while, hopefully. 

I crawled into bed next to the overly warm demon but he seemed to wake up just enough to scoot a little closer and pull me against him. He pecked my head before quickly falling completely asleep and becoming oblivious as to how I had to kick most of the blanket off just to accommodate his warmth. 

The next morning I awoke to a snoring demon draped halfway over me. I will never understand how he can fall asleep in a perfectly normal position and then the next morning his completely upside down on the bed with a sock on his hand. I grunted as I tried to lift him off of me, as I really had to take a piss. It was useless to try to lift him so I kinda just shimmied out from under him while trying not to fall off the bed. 

I finally managed to get out from under the heavy demon and raced to the bathroom to do my business which was abruptly interrupted by Star. She ran past the door loudly singing. "Tom and Marco sitting in a tree!" I flung the door open and chased her down the steps, tackling her to the bottom and slamming my hand over her mouth. 

"Shush, I don't want my parents to know. Not yet." She gave a questioning look before licking the palm of my hand. "Why not?" I sighed as I explained it "Because what if Tom and I don't last too long and we end up breaking up. I'll have to explain that to my parents as well. Then what if it ends badly and they question why I'm sleeping on the couch or something." She looked at me before laughing to which utterly confused me. 

"Oh, Marco. Marco, Macro, Marco, Tom wouldn't allow things to end badly if you do end up breaking up with him. And I can guarantee he won't leave you, at least for a while. He wouldn't ask you out if he wasn't looking to be with you a long time, it's how demons are." I flushed slightly at the thought of Tom and me lasting for a while, possibly even until marriage. No, I can't allow myself to get carried away, not yet. "Ok, well, can we at least wait a little while before I tell them. 1 month, please Star?" She hummed before agreeing to keep the teasing on a down low.

Just as I was about to get off of Star we heard a throat clear from a few steps up. I looked up to see Tom still in his boxers with a baggy T-shirt and a scowl on his face and steam or smoke, I still can't tell rising off his ears along with clenched fists. "Uh oh Marco, your demon prince is starting to get jealous over you, now he's definitely not leaving you anytime soon," Star said as she giggled and pushed me off of her.

"Don't worry Tom, I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend." He seemed to relax slightly and stared at me questioningly. "I'm not a cheater Tom if that's what you're thinking." I huffed but then chuckled at the thought of a hot-headed demon getting jealous over me. My cheeks flushed lightly as I got up and grabbed his hand leading him to the kitchen for breakfast and some coffee for him, he looked like he needed it. 

We sat at the table eating cereal and him taking the occasional sip of his coffee, as I examined his severe bedhead. His odd colored hair was sticking out and a few pieces had struggled to stay up with the help of yesterdays copious amount of hair gel AND hairspray. "Do I look that bad?" He asked with a dry chuckle before taking another sip of overly sweet burning hot coffee. I reached up and grabbed a piece of gelled hair that was sticking out, noting it was the strand that I had colored with a sharpie months prior. He must never know its still in his hair. He would kill me.

"Don't even try to hide it, I know it's there." He mumbled tiredly. I shrunk in my seat a bit at how annoyed he sounded. "Are you okay?" I quietly asked, he nodded lightly before answering. "Nightmares, all night." 

"All night?! That must suck." he again chuckled dryly before answering. "It happens to every demon the year they come of age until I turn 18 I'm stuck with them." Jeez, that must be awful, makes me glad I'm not a demon.

We slowly but surely finished our breakfast and Tom said he wanted to try to take a nap so I went upstairs with him. While he slept I decided to work on an assignment we were supposed to do over the holiday break. When I finished mine I proofread over Toms' and Stars' to make sure they didn't make to many errors, Stars' especially.


	11. An awkward day for the boys (mostly Tom)

It had been almost a month since Tom and I started dating and though we've had a few awkward moments we've somehow survived. I honestly didn't even expect us to make it this long. I expected it to just a simple crush that wouldn't last longer than 2 weeks. We started dating on the third of this month and now it's the thirty-first, which means our one month anniversary is in three days. 

Just a few days ago we agreed not to get presents for simple anniversaries. Tom wanted to but I talked him out of it, instead, he wants to take me out on a date. I didn't want to get into the awkward date conversation so I reluctantly agreed.

Speaking of awkward moments I was currently in the most awkward one yet. I was having a wonderful dream about kittens when I felt a very crude motion on my hip. I had tried to ignore it thinking it was just Tom shifting around. Oh, he was shifting alright. 

When I felt a damp spot begin to form on my shirt I tiredly opened my eyes, not really noticing much in my sleep-dazed mind. However, when I heard a very throaty moan my eyes snapped open and I instantly realized what was happening. 

I cringed at first before he moaned what sounded like my name under his breath. A very deep, raspy moan. I fought like a warrior on the battlefield to will away the heat I felt in my lower abdomen and in other places. I let out a shaky breath and calmed myself down before trying to gently nudge him awake. He groaned and dug his nails in my right arm while continuing to grind into my hip. 

I sucked in a breath and nudged him a bit harder which jarred him from his sleep enough to make him open his eyes and look at me. His tired eyes told me he hasn't realized yet and he was questioning why I was waking him up. After a few seconds, however, his eyes widened and a deep blush profusely covered his entire faced. His ears lowered and his third eye clenched shut but he kept his two eyes locked on mine in slight fear and embarrassment. I would have laughed and called him cute which I almost did but the slight heat in the pit of my stomach told me now was not the time for laughter.

"Good morning," I said awkwardly but kept the smile on my face nonetheless. He seemed to relax some and let out a breath of relief.

"I'm so sorry" his ears seemed to droop more and he looked like he was about to cry which did make me chuckle slightly. "Tom, its fine. Consider this payback for that one time you caught me with morning wood." 

"Yea but this is so much worse. I mean at least you didn't violate me while your little problem." He was relaxing but the awkward tension was still in the room a bit and wait did he call me little.

"Hey, he is not little, He is an average size and you will treat him with respect." I mock shouted at him and he snorted but didn't argue back. Instead, he rolled off me and glared at his still obvious boner before noticing the damp spot on my shirt and decided to glare at it instead. He cringed and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, uh, mean for this to happen." He said as I tried not stare at the tent in his boxers and tried to ignore the slight semi I was now sporting. 

"Tom, I don't think anyone means for this to happen, it just happens." I sat up and as discretely as I could gathered some of the blankets over my crotch before taking my tainted shirt off and throwing it by the door to wash later. 

That might have been a bad idea though because as soon as my shirt was off I heard a quiet shaky groan. I sighed and stood up, sporting my own minor erection. I pretended not to notice how he stared and visibly shook. 

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, and Tom?" He looked at me expectantly and shamefully. "Try not to get any on my bed, I don't feel like doing laundry today. There's a box of tissues in the bottom drawer of the nightstand." His face broke out into a heavy blush (again) and he looked down and nodded. 

After my, ahem, shower I made my way to my room and made sure to knock before going in. Tom was sitting on the bed, his cheeks still held a light blush and I couldn't help but go sit down next to him and pull him against me. 

"Hey, are you ok?" He said nothing and proceeded to just lay down across my lap while staring at the ceiling. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head the best to his abilities with his horns.

"Should we talk about it?" He sighed and squirmed slightly, looking really uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. "Tom, it happened to me too. You're not the only one dreading this conversation." 

"I suppose we should." He rolled over as he mumbled his agreement into the side of my leg.

"Well although I'd like to eventually I'm not ready for anything of, uh, that sort. Maybe in a few months though." I stumbled out and blatantly ignored how warm my face was. I felt him shaking and looked down in confusion until I realized he was laughing into my leg.

"Don't worry Diaz, I'm not either. Hell, I'm still a virgin and judging by how nervous you seem to get over any kind of sexual talk I'd figure you are too." normally id be offended but the new that Tom was a virgin surprised me.

"You're the Prince of the Underworld, and you're a virgin? With both genders or just male?" I couldn't help it, I was curious.

"Oh yes Marco, I'm the Prince of the Underworld so surely I must have a few notches on my belt." he replied sarcastically while laughing "And both, I'm a complete, pure virgin, ready to be sacrificed to whichever god and or goddess you choose."

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but giggle at the thought of it. A virgin demon being sacrificed to the gods, I'm sure that would go over good with humanity. 

"Ok well, can we agree to wait before we do anything too sexual?" I said with a laugh and a faint blush. I swear it's impossible to have a serious conversation with this guy.

"Yea I'm good with that, wouldn't wanna cheat on my friend here anyway." He said as he waved his right hand at me and then proceeded to waggle his eyebrows at said appendage. I chuckled at him and grabbed the hand that he was still waving to pull him off the bed so we could grab some breakfast before school.

At school, Tom and I would usually meet between classes and at lunch and sneak off sometimes to fool around in a closet or empty classroom. Today was one of those days. At lunch, we ditched and snuck off to a spare classroom that was usually used for Bible class meeting. I couldn't get the image and sound of Tom grinding and moaning out of my head from this morning so I was more than a little excited to go to Bible class today.

"Hey stranger," I said as Tom stepped into the dark classroom. He turned to me and raised his brow in question. 

"Missed me?" He asked, sounding smug. I nodded and quickly tackled him in a firm but gentle kiss. 

"I am in dire need of a certain demons' kisses right now. Think you can help?" I asked when I pulled back slightly.

"Oh, I'd be more than happy to help." He said with a low growl before pulling me against him and running his hands down my sides only to loop through my jeans and pulled my hips closer to his. I almost wanted to moan at the sharp contact however, I remember the conversation we had earlier, plus we were at school. But when he ran his hands back up my sides under my shirt I couldn't help but groan slightly as his nails slid over my skin. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth and explore as much as he wanted. He easily dominated me and won our little tongue fight, then to top it all off he grabbed my lower lip between his sharp teeth and pulled slightly. I had to stifle another groan and was about to take him at a rematch when I heard squealing.

Tom pulled away from me and it was only then that I noticed my bottom lip was bleeding from where he had bit it so hard. I turned my attention to the three squealing girls outside the classroom, all shoving each other trying to look inside through the small window. I sighed but walked over and opened the door for them. 

"Oh my god Marco I didn't know you two were a thing already!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly before asking Star why she wasn't told as soon Tom and I got together. It was then I realized what she had said. 

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'already'?" it was then that Janna decided to join in on the conversation. 

"Dude come on. It was totally obvious that you two would end up together. Why do you think we teased you guys so much?" She said with a chuckle. I frowned and turned to Star.

"Was it really that obvious?" Part of me couldn't really believe but when I look at it now it does seem like a possibility.

"Yep and I figured you didn't want me to tell them yet so I didn't. Howeeeeverr, it has been about a month now Marco, and you agreed to tell your parents. That means friends too because we raised you as well. 

Tom was entirely silent during all of this so I turned to get his opinion on the matter but when I looked at him his ears were lowered and blazing reddish purple. He was staring at the blood coming from my lip with half-lidded eyes and his mouth slightly open. I was confused at first until I realized what was wrong with him. 

I told the girls I would see then later and ushered Tom out of the room and into the guy's bathroom with me so I could clean up the blood. 

"Hey are uh, are you ok? Do you have a blood kink or something?" I said as a half joke but when he nodded my skin couldn't decide whether to pale or flush and ended up doing a weird mixture of both. 

"Ok well, oh boy, lunch is almost over so you might wanna calm down a bit." He seemed to snap out of it and looked down in embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry Marco, it must be where I'm coming of age this year. A demons hormones fly off the wall, especially males. I blushed but nodded, trying to be understanding. We agreed not to meet between the rest of our classes for today so Tom could calm down and instead just met when school let out so we could walk home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm so tired
> 
> The uh blood kink bit is a headcanon I read in a couple other Tomco fics and I can just see it fit so easily with Tom, like nothing as deep as knife play or anything. Just like a bitten lip or some light nail scratches. 
> 
> Also, I was so tempted to write smut at the classroom bit but I had to pull myself back and think of jesus and puppies to calm down x3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I rewrote it a bunch of time because I didn't feel satisfied with it, I still don't. *cries*


	12. Chapter 12

A few days past since the incident at school happened. Tom has been taking longer showers and getting more touchy-feely with me. Not that I mind. Not really. So long as he doesn't try to go all the way. I think I'd be fine with touching him but now that I think about it I have no idea if he looks the same as me down there. I didn't have too long to think about it because just then the door to my room slammed open. I looked up to see none other than Star Butterfly. 

"Marco! It's time." She said. I gulped and stood up. "Star, do I have to do this today?" She nodded her head and firmly stomped her foot on the ground. 

"Downstairs. Now." I sighed and walked past her. I knocked on the bathroom door before popping my head in to see Tom brushing his teeth, with nothing but a towel around his waist. I felt the heat rise on my cheeks but didn't bother to avert my gaze. He smirked and rinsed his mouth. 

"Is it time?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll be down in a sec." When I shut the door and turned around I saw Star following me down the hall to the stairs. I swear I'm gonna have a headache when all this is over.

I sat down in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and my parents reading beside me. Dad had a newspaper and mom had a new mystery novel that just came out in the series she's currently obsessed with. Less than 5 minutes later Tom came down, he had on his usual shorts but instead of a t-shirt, he had a tank top on. I was surprised he had shorts on honestly, since the beginning of this year he's hated wearing clothes. He says it's too hot, even for him.

He took a seat next to me with his own bowl of cereal and nudged me gently. I looked over at him and he jerked his head toward my parents. I sighed. 

"Mom, dad, you know how you said you would love and accept me no matter who I was with?" I looked up from their reading and my mom smiled at me with a knowing look, meanwhile, my dad just stared at me in confusion. They both nodded though for me to continue.

"Si, that was nearly a year ago?" My dad said it as a question and I gulped. I knew they would be accepting, I just didn't know how they would feel about Tom and I being together and rooming together. I didn't allow my mind to wander.

"W-well, Tom and I are together now." I closed my eyes, not knowing what they'd do or say. "Oh, that's great hun!" My mom exclaimed and embraced me in a hug.

"Wait, you're not upset or gonna anything about how we're rooming together?" I barely noticed that Tom and my dad were locked in some sort of stare down but before I could say anything my mom spoke up.

"Of course not! You're 17, old enough to make your own choices. Just try to keep it down." She said with a wink. I felt my face heat up almost instantly. "Mom! We're not gonna-" I cut myself off "ugh!" I turned and was about to go upstairs when my father stopped me. 

"Oi Marco, if he hurts you, you let me know yeah?" I groaned and stomped upstairs. 

 

I laid on the bed and didn't notice when Tom snuck up on me and attack cuddled me. He just came out of nowhere and enveloped me in a hug. I rolled over enough so that we were spooning and he chuckled. "Someone seems frisky today." I snorted and lightly elbowed him. 

"Don't start." I laughed out and rolled around to face him. He smiled at me and slowly leaned forward. I felt his lips against mine in a tender kiss and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He pulled away I felt my stomach practically melt at the loving look he gave me. 

"Happy 1 month anniversary Tom."

"Happy 1 month anniversary Marco." 

 

A few hours later we started to get dressed for our night out. I wouldn't allow him to take me out somewhere too expensive, but he wouldn't stop begging for someplace better than McDonald's. We came up with a comprise to go to Olive Garden since it's not too cheap and it's not too expensive, plus we both love pasta.

I decided to wear light blue skinny jeans today and replaced my normal red hoodie with a bright yellow long sleeve t-shirt. I rarely ever wear yellow but it just felt like a 'yellow' day. I slipped on a pair of regular converses and made my way downstairs to see Tom already waiting for me. He was dressed in dark grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I walked over and hugged him.

"Do we really have to go out?" I felt really nervous since it's just been a month. He looked at me nodded. "Yep. And since someone wouldn't let me take them to a high-class demon restaurant, we gotta go to your human 'Olive Garden'. What even is an Olive Garden? Do they only have Olives?" he huffed and I chuckled. 

"I told you the other day, they serve mostly pasta, salads, and bread. And it's called Olive Garden because it's Italian. It's really good, I promise." He rolled all three of his eyes but smiled anyway. "Alright but I'm holding you to that promise." He quickly kissed my cheek and we made our way out the door.

As we walked into a restaurant with long brown hair greeted us and led us to a booth. She handed us our menus and asked what we would like to drink. 

"I'll have a Cherry Cola." She quickly scribbled it down and turned to Tom. "I'll have the same." He mumbled and I noticed his cheeks were heating up. 'Oh god don't let him get like this here." When she walked away to get our drinks I leaned over to whisper to him. 

"Are you alright? Do we need to leave?" He shook his head and I watched his ears lower. "No I'm fine, just give me a minute." I nodded and picked up my menu to flip through it. When I glanced back up he seemed more under control but his face was still flushed.

"Marco, I don't know what any of this stuff is." He said as he looked through his menu. I chuckled and explained some of the dishes to him. 

"This one has giant shrimp with melted cheese over Farfalle," I said as he pointed to a dish. "What's 'Farfalle'?" He asked. "It's just the type of pasta, there's no difference in taste." He nodded and pointed to another dish.

"That's fettuccine and Alfredo and chicken." This continued on for awhile until the waitress came back with our drinks. 

"Are you ready to order?" I looked at Tom. "Yes, I'll have the Five-Cheese Ziti Al Forno." She nodded and wrote it down before turning to me. "I have the Giant Stuffed Pasta Shells." She wrote it down before turning to leave. "Your meal should be done in 10 to 15 minutes." 

Tom seemed much better after she had taken our order and dropped it off. There was only a slight tint of red on his face at this point. I decided now was as good of a time as any to ask him a question that has been bugging me for a few days now.

"Hey, Tom?" He looked up from carving skulls into the table with his nails. "Yeah?" I rolled my eyes at his vandalism tactics.

"What are your parents gonna think of you being with a human.? Well, not only a human but also a male human?" He deadpanned and stared off for a second. "Well they really won't care about the gay part but the human part they might have an issue with." He sounded kind of nervous which put me on edge.

"Might or definitely will?" He coughed nervously. "Yeah, they're gonna be upset." He must've thought I was upset or something because he rushed to continue. "But it's ok! They shouldn't do anything too drastic and I'll deal with it when it happens. I just want to be happy right now, with you." His face turned red again and I felt my own heat up as well. I smiled and gripped his hand over the table. He looked up and smiled warmly at me. His teeth poked through over his lip a little and it suddenly reminded me of how he bit my bottom lip hard enough to bleed the other day. I felt a heat in my groin and quickly willed it away.

He seemed to notice my sudden embarrassment because he smirked at me but luckily he didn't say anything. The silence that followed was slightly awkward because he kept watching me with this knowing look and it honestly just turned me on more. I felt myself shrink down into my seat more. Thank god it didn't take long for the waitress to bring us our food. She gave me an odd look but smiled anyway and set our plates down. 

"Well, Marco it's time to put your promise to the test." He said as he forked up some of his food. "Wait, it might be hot." He paused and looked at me. 

"Marco?" He paused before continuing, "I'm a demon. I can literally walk through fire without a problem." I threw a wadded up napkin at him. "Shut up." He snorted and took a bite of his pasta.

You could pinpoint the exact moment his eyes lit up at the taste. He quickly took another bite and I felt smug. I was going to say 'I told you so' but he beat me to it. 

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear I will set every pair of underwear you own on fire." I laughed and tried my own dish. 

We finished our food in a mostly peaceful silence, except for the sound of pots and pans clattering to the ground. Which was soon followed by someone yelling in what sounded like Italian. We both laughed as we heard the person swear and shout profanities in a different language.

When the waitress came and dropped of our bill we decided to split it and left a $5 tip for her. We left the restaurant and walked to the house with my hand in his and smiles on our faces. 

 

Later that night after convincing Star not to throw a party at the school we laid in bed and put a movie on. Neither of us cared what movie it was for we weren't interested in watching a movie. Instead, there I sat, on his lap, with our breaths mixed in wanton pants and our hands roaming each other's bodies. 

I pressed my mouth to his in an open kiss and his tongue soon slivered out go meet mine. His hands were pressing hard into my hips as he lightly drug his nails down to the hem of my jeans. I could tell he wanted to go further but he always stopped himself. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. 

I unconsciously ground my hips down against him and moaned lowly at the friction it created. He pulled away from the kiss but quickly placed his lips on my throat, mouthing, sucking, and biting wherever he could. He slowly made his way down to where my neck meets my shoulder and bit down rather hard. I felt a sharp sting of pain but not enough to put me off. 

He pulled away and looked at me. I watched his face flush bright red and his ears lowered again. Then I felt something run down my shoulder. I craned my neck to see a light trail of blood. I looked back at him to see him panting and shaking a bit. His hips bucked up suddenly and the friction caused me to instinctively grind against him again. 

I leaned forward and captured his mouth again. He growled and I could feel him playing with the hem of my shirt but refusing to pull it up. I decided not to tease him too much and instead pushed him further back onto the bed. He pulled away.

"Marco? What are you-" I cut him off by palming him through his jeans. He sucked in a gasp and I could feel how hard he was through the thin fabric. Since he rarely ever wears underwear I could feel the outline of him as well as a damp spot on his jeans. I expertly unbuttoned his jeans with one hand, seeing as I've done this myself multiple times before. 

I hesitated for a brief moment but decided to go forth with my plans. I quickly unzipped his pants before he could stop me and tugged them down enough to for him to spring free. I gently brushed my fingers over his member and could tell the tip was a little pointed rather than rounded and the underside had a weird texture. 

He looked at me with half-lidded eyes filled with lust and I felt myself start to strain against my jeans as well. I forced him to lay down, he gave me a look of confusion but complied. I crawled down his body while running my hands down his sides and felt him stiffen. 

"Marco, you don't have to!" He said while sitting up more. I looked up at him and raised a brow. "Do you want me to?" His face was turning almost purple he was blushing so bad. 

"Well, I mean yeah, I want you to but you don't have to." He looked away from me and I pushed him back down with my hand. 

"Stay." His eyes widened but I just smiled innocently at him before continuing on my path. I ran my nails down his hips and over his hipbones lightly, getting so close to where he wanted them. He bucked his hips and groaned. I smirked and slid down further so that his cock was right in front of me. The tip was a little more pointed than normal, and the underside had these weird markings on it, like the belly of a snake. But it didn't have the same texture, just a little more rigid than the rest of him. 

I looked up into his eyes one last time to make sure this was ok, he nodded. I kissed the inside of his thigh up until I reached the main prize. I pressed my tongue flat against the rigid underside and slowly, deliberately licked up to the tip. He gasped lightly and his cock twitched against my tongue. 

I brought the tip into my mouth and hollowed out my cheeks. I gently started to suck and he groaned lowly. I took a little more of him in my mouth and swirled my tongue around him. He placed his hand on my head and tugged at my hair. I pressed down a little more until I felt him hit the back of my throat, I hummed and felt him shiver before coming back up. Now that I knew my limits I gained more confidence and went back down. 

I started to gain more speed and used my hand to pump what I couldn't fit in my mouth. Although it was kinda messy I thoroughly enjoyed having him in my mouth. The warmth and thickness just felt so right against my tongue and throat. Part of me regretted not doing this sooner, then a part of me wanted more. I slowly slid my other hand down to my own pants and quickly unbuttoned them. I remembered the talk we had the other day but decided oral would be as far as I go. 

I shimmied my pants and boxers down enough to pull my own dick out. I slowly started to jerk myself while I sucked Tom off. It felt a little embarrassing to pleasure myself like this in front of Tom but I couldn't resist. 

His breath started to pick up and his nails dug into my scalp, he was close. I picked up more speed and tried to ignore the obscene sounds as I sucked and licked. He started to quiver and was full-on moaning now. 

"A-ah Marco! I'm gonna-!" I got the gist and pressed myself further down than I've been. It gagged me a little but I soon got it under control. I moaned around him and he suddenly pressed my face down against him as he came down my throat. He pressed a little to hard cause not a few seconds later I came up with a loud 'pop' and he finished on my face. I swallowed the vicious salty substance that was left in my mouth before looking up at him. 

He seemed to be on cloud nine until he looked down at me, he instantly frowned and grabbed a couple of tissues off the nightstand. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, get it on your face." His face was severely red again and I chuckled lightly. My neck hurt from bobbing my head so much and I gently laid myself down on his now flaccid cock. It was still warm and sticky but I honestly didn't care. I felt really weird about it though, like I enjoyed it. I enjoyed having his essence on my face, I enjoyed having my face on his crotch. I wouldn't admit it, but I could help but nuzzle against it lightly. Maybe I'd look up if this was a normal thing or not cause I felt a little embarrassed by it. 

He pulled me up and quickly wiped my face off. I still had a hard-on and I got so close when he came but the shock stopped my hand. He must've noticed because soon I felt his hand on me and I nearly moaned at how good it felt. He started to teasingly rub his hand over me and tried to switch our positions but I stopped him. 

"You are not getting those teeth anywhere near there, so don't even try it." He pouted but continued to rub and pump me with his hand. He picked up speed and I felt my climax rushing up on me. He seemed to realize too because he another tissue and placed it over the head of my dick right as I came. 

"Tom! ¡Sí! ¡Buen chico!" I accidentally yelled out.

When I came back down from my high he was looking at me funny. "Que?" He shook his head and chuckled. "You switched languages." I felt my cheeks heat up, not even realizing I said anything as I came. 

"Sorry, it happens sometimes." He nodded and quickly cleaned us up. We soon fell asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next two chapters ready to upload so hopefully one should come out tomorrow and one on the 21st. 
> 
> I'm honestly so happy that people are still enjoying this. And even though I'm not really into the fandom anymore I'm still gonna finish this. There should only be around 7 chapters left and I'm determined to finish it before the end of the year. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really sorry this isn't really up to par with the rest of the story and has so many errors and mistakes.


	13. Chapter 13

I was forcefully pushed onto the bed and barely had time to look up and see the aroused demon climbing on top of me. It had been a few months since we started to fool around and tomorrow was Toms 18th birthday. I also happened to have agreed to do it with him for his birthday.

"Marco, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked with a glazed over look in his eyes. I nodded and reached up to card my fingers through his hair.

"I want this. I want you." It was like something snapped in him because he suddenly closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. He trailed his hands down my sides and I could tell he was trying not to rip my shirt. When he reached the end of my shirt, however, he grasped the hem and pulled it up. He disconnected the kiss and lifted my shirt over my head with an aroused eagerness. 

Although I felt a little embarrassed to be shirtless like this in front of him I willed myself to get over it. I trust him. We've only been together for half a year but oddly enough I really do trust him. And I knew he wouldn't do this with me if he didn't trust me to some extent as well. 

While I was lost in my thoughts I failed to notice that he had unbuttoned my pants with one hand while the other slowly made its way up my chest. He pinched my nipple between his fingers and it brought me out of my thoughts so fast that I let out a slight gasp. He took the opportunity to dive back down and press his mouth to mine in an open-mouthed kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance but in the end, I allowed him to win since I agreed that he could top for our first time. 

I decided I don't want to be the only one naked so I snaked my hands down his torso and lifted his shirt up. He pulled away long enough to for me to pull the fabric off but then reconnected our lips. He groaned and pressed himself closer as his hand continued to unzip my jeans. I felt him pull my pants as well as my briefs down far enough for my member to spring free of their skinny jean imprisonment. I reached my own hand down to slide his sweat pants down enough for him to be free as well. 

He grasped both of our cocks in his hand (thankfully being careful with his nails) and started to pump them together. I couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped and was glad we had the house to ourselves. He smirked down at me as he let out his own panted breaths. He drug his pointed nails down my torso once more, this time leaving red irritated marks behind. He released our cocks and sat up slowly. I pulled myself up to rest on my elbows and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I shimmied my pants down and completely off. He did the same as he answered. "My nails. We need to prepare you and my nails might hurt you." He said with a red face. I felt my own heat up but I slowly reached across to the nightstand to grab a small bottle of lube. He stood up off of the bed and finished taking his pants off.

After coating three of my fingers in lube, I hesitantly pressed one inside myself, refusing to look at Tom. I slowly fingered myself open before adding a second finger. It was more uncomfortable than painful but as I continued to stretch myself open the uncomfortable sensation was replaced with a pleasurable want. I scissored myself open and risked a glance at Tom. His face was a dark reddish purple, ears lowered, and eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust. For some reason, it just turned me on more to know that he was watching me pleasure myself.

The third finger was the one that caused a stinging pain. I hissed under my breath as I pressed in only to just the first knuckle. As I slid it the rest of the way in and started to finger myself the pain started to subside. Soon I brushed against my prostate and let out a string of moans as I continued to rub against it. 

He must've gotten impatient cause he spoke up after that. "Marco? C-can I?" I slipped my fingers out and wiped the excess lube off on a tissue. He hovered over me and leaned down to kiss me once more. While he kissed me deeply I heard the sound of the lube being opened and snapped shut once more before feeling him press against my entrance. I suddenly was filled with a bit of fear and panic.

"Tom, wait!" He stopped instantly and looked at me with a worried expression. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I chuckled and lifted myself up a bit to breath more deeply.

"No, no. Just, please be gentle." I said with nervousness laced in my voice. He frowned and pulled away a bit more but I reached out and wrapped my arms around him to keep him from pulling away to far. "Are you sure you want to? We really don't have to if you're too nervous. I'd understand Marco, I'm a little nervous myself." He said with a low chuckle. 

"I want to, I promise. I'm just really nervous." He nodded and leaned back down to give me a quick kiss. "I'll take it slow ok? Just let me know if it hurts or if you want me to stop." He kissed me once more and pressed against me. He hesitated only a moment before gently pushing into me past the ring of tight muscle. I sucked in a breath at the expected pain but I refused to cry out. 

As he pushed deeper into me, stretching me and sheathing himself in me I held my breath. I felt tears collect in the corner of my eyes and rapidly blinked them away. I didn't breath until I felt his hips meet mine once he was fully inside me. He stopped and opened his eyes to look down at me. He panted and twitched but mostly held himself still.

After a few moments of just making out, he lightly bucked his hips and I let out a groan at the feeling. He pulled away to look at me and I honestly just wanted him to move. I nodded at him and started to grind up against him just to feel his cock move inside of me. He got the gist of what I wanted and started to slowly pull himself out only to push back in. I looked up at him and saw him straining to go slow as to not hurt me. I couldn't help the rush of feelings I got from seeing how much he truly cared. 

After a few minutes of his slow movements, I spoke up. "Tom, ah, harder, p-please." He snapped his hips forward harder than I expected. "¡Oh Dios! ¡Tom! ¡Sí!" I didn't realize I said it in Spanish but he seemed to understand and kept up his speed. He continued to gain speed until I realized he was picking up more speed than should be humanly possible. I couldn't stop moaning and was honestly surprised that I was still able to breath with how fast he was pounding into me. Then just when I thought it couldn't feel any better he struck my prostate and I saw stars. 

"¡Ahh! ¡Tom! ¡A-ah mismo! ¡De nuevo! ¡P-por favor!" I couldn't remember my English and he slowed down a bit. "Marco, I may be a demon but, hah, I only know one human language." He grunted out but his face was flushed red nonetheless. "T-there! Again! Please T-tom!" I managed to moan out in heavily accented English. He understood and picked up his speed once more while aiming for that one special spot inside of me, hitting it dead on every time. 

I dug my nails into his back and he let out an animalistic growl and thrust harder. He leaned down and captured my lips in a sloppy kiss. He bit my bottom lip and I felt it sting, knowing he broke the skin. I could taste the metallic taste of blood as it pooled in my mouth but not for long. He pulled my lip back between his teeth and sucked lightly, milking the blood from my lip. I reached up and rubbed the base of his horn which caused him to bite down on my lip gently once again, increasing the blood flow. 

He reached down and lifted my leg over his shoulder as he pushed deeper into me. All to soon I felt a heat in my groin as he repeatedly struck against that little bundle of nerve inside of me. "T-tom! ¡Casi! I'm close!" I screamed as he continued to make a mess out of me. "I'm close t-too!" He growled out.

A few more hard aimed thrusts later and I was screaming. "¡T-tom! ¡Sí sí sí! ¡Me v-voy a correr!" I came, hard, white strands of cum landing on both of our chests. As my body convulsed and as I tightened around him I felt him spill his seed deep into me. If I hadn't just had the best orgasm of my life I would've groaned because we forgot to use a condom. But as he came inside me I felt another wave of pleasure wash over me. He leaned down and kissed me as he slowly pulled out.

He reached over and grabbed a couple tissue and started to clean us both up since my limbs felt like jelly. "Marco? Are you alright?" He looked over at me with a small but concerned smile on his face." I shook my head and held out my hands for him to come to me. He leaned over into my arms and I kissed him. When we pulled apart I smiled at him. "Now I'm ok." He chuckled and helped me sit up so I could help him finish cleaning us up. 

We gave up on the stained sheets and eventually just pulled them off and threw them in the washer along with anything else on the bed that had been tainted from our escapades. Well, Tom threw them in the wash, I hobbled my way to the bathroom and started the shower. I had just stepped in when I heard the door open.

"Mind if I join you?" I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. "Sure, but no round two. I'm in enough pain as it is." I said with a lighthearted laugh. He stripped out of his boxers and tank top then stepped in. "Are you alright? Was I too rough?" He asked as he hugged me from behind while the water sprayed down on us. I smiled at the worry that laced his voice before replying. "Tom, I'm fine, honestly. Pain is just a part of it. But thank you." I nuzzled back against him.

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked and hugged me closer. "For caring so much." I spun around and kissed him. Our bodies fit together perfectly and I gently pressed up close to him. Then I cringed as I felt his 'essence' leak out of me. Ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to have another chapter between this one and the last one since it's a 4 month jump but I just couldn't get a good one wrote up. So here's a chapter of smut. Straight up smut, no questions asked. Birthday sex.
> 
> I'm so sorry for how poorly written this is. I'm so tired.
> 
> Also all Spanish is translated by Google Translate so I'm sorry for any errors.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning we woke up to my parents, Star, Janna, and Jackie all bursting through the door and singing Happy Birthday. Tom shot out of the bed screeching like a, well, like a demon. I snorted as I watched him clutch the sheets to his bare chest. I sat up and stretched while everyone finished up their song. 

Tom was still screaming by the end of the song so I threw my pillow at him. It was way too early for this. I glanced over at the clock and couldn't stop the breathy laugh that escaped me at the irony. It was 6 am, on June 6th. 666, great.

"Happy Birthday Tom!" Everyone yelled. I laid back down and pulled the blanket over my face before mumbling out "Happy Birthday Tom." I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. I sighed as I listened to everyone talk and drag him out of the room.

"Marco! Save me! They've captured me! Help!" I chuckled as his yells of despair slowly disappeared out the door and down the hall. I groaned in the silence and reluctantly got out of bed to follow everyone downstairs where I'm almost positive was a huge party going on.

 

Once I got dressed in some more casual clothes I made my down into the depths of Birthday Hell. Almost instantly I had a cringy party hat placed upon my head and a plate of cake shoved in my hand. I looked over to see none other than Star was responsible. Typical. I sighed, it was way too early for this. I figured I could thank Janna for the whole 666 thing. 

I glanced around to try to find Tom but only saw my parents and Star. I walked to the kitchen and checked but no one was in there. I walked outside to the backyard and saw Janna and Jackie standing there giggling and calling out Toms name. Apparently, he had run off, not that I could really blame him. I would do the same if I had the chance.

"Psst! Marco, help me, I'm stuck." I heard a deep voice whisper yell. I followed the voice and was led to the trash can in front of the house. "Tom? What on earth are you doing in the trash can?" I whispered back to him. "They tried to put a pointy hat on my head and they tried to blindfold me, so I ran and hid in here. And now I'm stuck and if you laugh so help me I will set your hoodie on fire." I put my hands up in surrender and stifled a chuckle while I tried to help him out of the garbage can.

After I helped him out of the trash and convinced him to go back inside (with the promise that he wouldn't have to wear a party hat) he actually started to have fun. Mom and Dad had made a pinata and we strung it up and beat the candy out of it. Tom got too into it and accidentally set it on fire. We ate some pizza and cake while we all played some board games. We played twister and Tom and I ended up in an odd position. Janna took a picture and uploaded it to social media sites. Tom got angry at some more streamers and set them on fire while threatening all of us. Yep, everything was going well and around 12 pm everyone started to leave and go home.

We told everyone goodbye and grabbed more pizza before going upstairs to lay down for a bit. They woke us up so early and Tom looked like he was about to fall over and pass out so we decided to take a nap. "Hey, are you alright? You look really pale." I asked him as we laid down on the bed in just our boxers. He looked over at me with a dazed smile and cuddled up to me like a puppy. "I'm just, just really tired." I was worried but I couldn't help but smile at him, he could just be so cute. I eventually fell asleep watching his smiling face drift off into unconsciousness. 

As I was waking up I heard a low growl from somewhere below me. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the light. I heard the deep growl again and looked around but I couldn't find anything, let alone Tom. I sat up and looked over the edge of the bed to see Tom had fallen off and was still asleep on the floor. But something was off. He was asleep but he was also twitching and snarling. I stood up and walked over to him only to hear him growl before twitching once more. I was odd for sure but not the weirdest thing I've ever seen him do, so I wasn't too alarmed. 

"Tom, wake up." he groaned as I gently shook him. I didn't wanna shake him too hard because I was scared he would try to take a swing at me in his sleep. I flicked his nose and jumped away just in time for him to sit straight up and throw his fist at me. "Tom! Calm down! It's just me, Marco." He tilted his head and slowly opened his eyes to look at me. The whites of his eyes were a blazing blood red while his irises and pupils were a bright white. He didn't seem angry though which was a good thing. 

"Why am I on the floor? And why does my head hurt so bad?" I rolled my eyes and helped him stand. "I woke up and you were on the floor twitching and growling. Also, your eyes are doing that weird thing they do when you get mad." He looked at me with a blank expression before walking to the bathroom to look at his eyes. I followed him and watched him yawn at least 3 times before he reached the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" I heard him yell and I quickly rushed in to see tears in the corner of his eyes. "What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Marco! Why didn't you tell me how bad my hair was?" He practically yelled at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes at his vain efforts to smooth his hair back into place. But I abruptly stopped laughing when he yawned once more. 

"Your hair isn't too bad, calm down." He yawned again. "Hey, do you want some coffee? The caffeine might help some." I offered and he nodded while grabbing his hair gel out of the bathroom cabinet. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute alright, just let me fix this mess. I chuckled and nodded before making my way downstairs to the coffee machine. 

He soon came down the stairs with the biggest smile on his face. "What got you so happy?" I asked as I handed him his overly sweet coffee. He took it from me and opened the fridge to grab the whipped cream. "I feel great. This is the best I've felt all year, aside from the tiredness." He said and coated the top of his mug and coffee in the thick sweetened cream. Then he reached up and grabbed the sprinkles. "I swear I will never understand why you like everything so sweet." He just smiled at me over his shoulder as he dumped almost half the jar of sprinkles onto his coffee. I shook my head as I continued to sip my own cup. "At least I don't fill half of my cup with coffee creamer." he said before mocking me "Oh I'm sorry Marco would you like some coffee with your creamer?" He batted his eyelashes at me innocently and I couldn't help but laugh.

So we sat there just enjoying the silence and sipping our coffee in peace. Until the entire started to rumble. At first, I thought it was an earthquake but one look at Toms' face said differently. His face lost nearly all color and his ears lowered submissively. Then everything started to get really warm, so warm in fact I started to sweat. I took my hoodie off but it didn't help much. Tom got up and tugged on my hand before walking out to the front yard. I grabbed my coffee and followed him out to the sidewalk.

The ground opened up and a larger version of Toms old carriage was pulled up by two skeleton horses. It stopped in front of us and the doors opened up by itself before two regal looking demons walked ou. I could only assume they were Toms parents. Tom reluctantly bowed and I followed suit. 

"Raise. Both of you." The female of the two said in a deep commanding voice and I found my body moving without my own control. "Hello, Mother," Tom said after straightening back up into the best posture I've ever seen him have. She blatantly ignored him and instead focused on me. She looked me up and down and raised a well-trimmed brow.

"Am I to assume you are the human that Tom has chosen to house with while he straightened up his act?" I honestly felt so confused but once again I found myself replying without my own control. "Yes, your highness. My name is Marco Diaz and Tom has been under my watch while he was away." After I answered I brought my hand up to my mouth in awe of what I just said. I didn't mean to say nearly any of that. Tom looked over at me and cringed before walking up to his mother.

"Mom stop it. Let him have his own control." He said it with a submissive voice before slowly gaining confidence and speaking louder as he continued. "Marco is my friend and I will not have you treat him this way." She sneered at him and curled her upper lip into a snarl. All the while his father was quiet and stood beside his wife silently. 

"Tom Lucitor! That is no way to speak to your mother." She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Now then. You are now 18, old enough to take the throne. However, are you ready?" She peered over into his still white eyes and her own turned white to match his. "I am." He answered and I gaped at him. Sure he would make a good ruler but maybe not over demons. Tom as king of the underworld. It might be a little hard for him but I believe he could do it. His mother, however, did not.

"Oh, I very much doubt that. You still have that ridiculous pet rabbit, Tom. But if you'd like to come and try your hand at it your father and I have arranged for multiple high-class demons to come and offer their hand in marriage." She said it all in one breath without breaking eye contact with Tom and I felt my heart sink. But I knew this would happen. I knew we wouldn't last. Tom paled and backed away slightly, breaking eye contact with his mother. 

"I have already chosen someone." He said with more confidence than he clearly had. His mother jerked back in shock and frowned. "Who could you have possibly chosen? Unless you're with Star Butterfly once more, I can hardly think of anyone worthy." She said. Tom puffed his chest out and stood up to her before answering. "Mother. I would like for you to meet my boyfriend. Marco Diaz." He said and gripped my hand in his before interlacing our fingers together. His mother recoiled in shock once more.

"Tom. You know our laws. No human shall be married into the royal family, regardless of status. The least you could have done is chose someone who is worth it." I shrunk in on myself a little and looked down at the pavement beneath my feet. I was jerked back to attention by Tom shouting and catching fire. 

"You will not talk about my boyfriend like that! He is worth more than you could ever hope to be! HE took me in when YOU kicked me out because I wasn't 'demon enough'! He loved me when you didn't and I will choose him over you or the throne any day!" He yelled out. His face was red and he was still on fire and hovering above the ground so he had more height on his mother. I felt my face heat up at his words and was about to stop him when I felt like I was locked in place. 

His mother had turned red as well and was starting to let off steam as she looked up at her rebellious son who also happened to be my boyfriend. I could feel a headache coming on. 

"Choose. Right now. The throne as well as all the servants you could ask for. Or, this lowlife human who can only offer you but so much." Tom didn't hesitate or look away and once again I tried to stop him only to find I couldn't move or speak. "I choose him." He said with a sense of finality. He mother smiled cruelly and turned on her heel. "Then so be it. You are now banished from the Underworld and everything involving the Underworld. Including your powers and what you are." She said and stepped into her carriage. As soon as the door shut I watched as Tom fell onto the concrete pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for any spelling errors, I've been writing nonstop for the past 7 hours. I have the rest of this story figured out and I've got up to chapter 17 written. 
> 
> There will be a small update on Thanksgiving (November 23rd) that goes along with this chapter. It's only about 1000 words, but it's something. Hopefully I have the rest of the story typed up before December.


	15. Chapter 14 1/2

It's been a day since meeting Toms mother and honestly, I was terrified. After he fainted and landed on the sidewalk I nearly screamed and ran over to try to help him. When I lifted him up though, his horns were cracked at the base. I quickly texted Star to come and help me and she made it home in record time.

I had carried Tom inside, being careful of his horns, and laid him on the couch until Star came home to help me carry him up to my room. Even in the 10 minutes, it took for her to come home he had paled considerably. The redness of his skin was slowly turning into a pinkish white and I didn't know what to do. Luckily I didn't have long to panic though because Star burst through the door. She took a look at Tom and ran over to help me.

After we got him upstairs and into the bed I couldn't seem to fall asleep. So I stayed up all night and practically inhaled coffee to help fight the drowsiness. Around 8 am, however, I fell asleep next to the unconscious demon. I slept restlessly for only a couple of hours. My anxiety eventually waking me up to wait for another few hours.

So here I was, sitting on the side of the bed, drinking coffee and shaking from worry. Or was that the caffeine? I'll never know. While I was waiting for him to wake up I noticed he had paled so much that his skin was a pasty white. Human white. It unnerved me to see him so pale and white. I also realized his ears were more normal now. Still slightly pointed at the top but not nearly as long as they used to be.

I waited. And waited. And waited. Until eventually I heard a groan come from the unconscious body on my bed. I was instantly at his side and watched as his eyes slowly opened. Something was wrong with his eyes though. His third eye looked as though it had a film over it. Like a blind person. But his other two were what scared me most. They were grey. Just the iris of them. His eyes had gone from red to grey and his third eye looked like a fisheye. He blinked at me a few times before sitting up slowly.

"Ugh. What happened? My head is killing me and my horns feel like they're on fire." I gulped and handed him a mirror, which he reluctantly took. As he stared at himself he didn't make a sound. His face remained blank. And it scared me worse than if he had screamed. "Oh." That was all he said as he looked at himself in the tiny mirror. He slowly reached a hand up to touch his horns. He wrapped his hand around the base and suddenly jerked. It made a loud 'crack' sound and I jumped slightly. When he brought his hand down he was holding his right horn and I watched as large fat tears slowly made their way down his pale human face. Before I could hug him though he broke off his other horn and placed them on his lap along with the mirror.

I shuffled over and hugged him to my chest as he cried. It wasn't gross loud sobbing like I had expected. No. This was the silent crying of someone who had just been broken. His body shook as I held him and I didn't even try to stop myself from crying with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to all those who celebrate.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on December 1st. I'm gonna take the next week to try to finish writing and editing this story as well as another story I am working on. I hope you all are still enjoying this story and once again I am terribly sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been about a month since the incident and Toms slowly but surely adapting to life as a human. My parents were very confused when Tom came out the next morning with his horns gone, his eye color different, eye markings were gone, and skin pale as a ghost. My dad freaked out and thought he was a completely different person. Tom's become very quiet and won't really talk to anyone besides Star and me. His third eye was blind but a few days after the incident it started to slowly close and hasn't opened back up since. It's even scarred over like a cut.

Tom hasn't even left the house since it happened and honestly, I was getting tired of it. He cant stay cooped up forever. Especially since our last year of school starts in a couple months. I munched on my cereal as I searched the house for him, knowing he wouldn't have left. I checked the bedroom, the bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen but no sign of him. There was only one last place he would go but he's been avoiding Star recently. I walked up to her room and knocked lightly before going in, not waiting for a reply.

When I walked in though I was met with a sight I never thought I'd see. There sat Tom and Star... doing makeup. I snorted and Tom jumped, causing a smear of jet black liquid eyeliner to smear across his face. It only made me laugh harder when he glared at me. One eye had perfect liner in the way his eye markings used to be but the other one was so shaky and then he had a thick black line going across his face and into his hair. I had to calm myself down before he got too upset with me. But the way he was glaring at me.

"Oh my god Tom." I said between breaths "I can't believe you're doing your makeup." I couldn't stop laughing "Stop glaring at me!" I shouted as I tried to catch my breath from laughing so hard. He stopped glaring and smiled as he wiped his messed up eyeliner off. Star helped guide his hand as I slowly calmed down.

"Ok, now that you have the actual eye done you just need to bring it down the side of your cheek. No don't hold it like that, it will look like you did it with a sharpie if you hold it like that." She corrected him and I watched as he slowly brought the liner down his cheek. It was a little shaky but not nearly as bad as it was before. It wasn't as good as the other eye but it was pretty close. I knew with time he'd perfect it.

"It looks cute. Maybe Star should give you glitter eyeliner instead though." He glared and threw on of Stars many pillows at me. "Shut up, dork. At least I didn't let Star make me wear a dress," He shouted at me and I couldn't help but become embarrassed at the memory. Oh, that was years ago. Normally I'd freak out on Star for telling but I knew Tom would have found out eventually so I didn't really bother to be mad. While I was reminiscing about the past I remembered why I was looking for Tom in the first place.

"Hey Tom, after your done with your eyeliner how about you fix your lipstick as well and we go rollerskating?" He scowled at me. "Are you that against me wearing makeup? And do we have to?" I enthusiastically nodded my head. I had to hurry and get him to agree while he's in a good mood. "Yep! If we don't I'll die. Of boredom." He groaned and stood up to face me. He had redone his eye once more to look just as good as his other eye. "It looks really good by the way." He smiled and hugged me. "Sure, let's go. But only if you teach me how to skate." I could agree to those terms.

 

About an hour later we started getting dressed. I slipped on a grey t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. Although it was warm out I grabbed my hoodie anyways. I walked downstairs and Tom was waiting by the door dressed in light grey skinny jeans and a blue hoodie with a skull on it. The hoodie was the new one I got him after he turned human. He said he had felt really cold after becoming human and my hoodies were too small for him since he had a longer torso than me. So I bought him one under the excuse that it was for his birthday. He didn't believe me but accepted it regardless.

"Hey, you ready?" He pocketed his new phone (also from me) and nodded. "You just wanted to get me out of the house, didn't you?" I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously as I slipped on my shoes. "Is it that obvious?" He chuckled and grasped my hand in his. "I don't mind too much. I needed to get out anyway." I smiled and we walked out the door hand in hand.

While we were walking I noticed something I hadn't spotted before. The roots of his hair were a lighter color than the rest. Not exactly red but close. Like a mixture of his original hair color and a normal human redhead. It was honestly adorable and I couldn't help but smile at how cute human Tom was becoming. He was cute before but human Tom was a different kind of cute. We were now on equal ground. No demonic powers, no royalty, no different features. I smiled to myself at the thought but then I felt guilty. This was my fault. It's my fault he's going through this. It's my fault he's not a demon anymore. I frowned but quickly wiped it off my face before he could notice. I know he would disagree with me and it might cause an argument. I didn't want to risk that, so I kept my thoughts to myself for the time being.

We eventually made it to the skating rink and I paid our way in since I was the one who invited him to come. He followed me to the back of the building to grab our skates and put our stuff in a locker. I slipped my hoodie in the locker as well as my wallet and phone to make sure I didn't lose them. He did the same and we sat down to put our skates on.

"Marco, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked with a slight nervousness in his voice. "Oh yeah, I used to skate here all the time when I was a kid. Don't worry, you'll be fine." I gave him the most comforting smile I could manage and stood up on my skates. He hesitantly stood up and instantly almost fell, luckily I anticipated that and lurched forward to catch him before he hit the ground. I chuckled as I caught him and tried to help him feel less embarrassed. "Don't worry, that happened to me the first time I stood up on skates as well." He huffed and jerked away from me after he regained his balance. "Yeah." Was all he said back to me.

"I led him out to the rink and we just skated slowly around the edges for a while so he could get comfortable. However, after about 20 minutes of this, I decided to take it up a notch. "Come on, let's pick up some speed," I said lightly and he looked up from watching his feet with a near terrified look on his face. "Are you sure? You'll catch me if I fall right?" I smiled at how scared he was and agreed wholeheartedly. "Of course. I'll do anything I have to in order to catch you." I exclaimed proudly and watched him smile. He took my hand and I carefully led him away from the edge of the rink.

He held on to my hands tightly as I led him around the rink a few times. Soon he started to move his feet on his own and slowly started to skate with me. The more we went around the more confident he got but he never let go of my hand for even a second.

After a little over an hour he was skating as fast as I could and then he let go of my hand. That was his mistake. With the speed we were going and me being on the inside of the circle it basically propelled him forward at an alarming rate. He held his ground for a good bit but as he neared the curve I could see him panic. I rushed forward to catch up with him in case he fell and I made it just in time to grab his arm as he was falling and pull him back up and around the curve. He startled and looked over at me with a look of shock. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me fondly. We continued to skate around in a peaceful silence. He didn't let go of my hand again.

After another hour or so of skating around, we got bored of it and went to return our skates and grab our stuff. I handed Tom his stuff and we were about to walk out with I spotted the arcade and concession area they had off to the side. I pulled him over to one of those weird photo booth things and took out a dollar. I didn't bother explaining it to him since he used to own one of these and pressed the dollar bill into the machine. It started counting down from 3 and at 1 we both smiled. We repeated this another 4 times but on the last one Tom pulled me in for a kiss. It surprised me but I didn't fight it, if anything we just took longer in the photo booth than was probably necessary. But when the pictures came out it was worth it.

In the first one, we were both smiling with Toms' arm draped over my shoulder. In the second one, we were both pulling funny faces. Tom had his eyes crossed with his tongue sticking out and I pulled my nose up with one hand and pulled my bottom lip in with my upper teeth. It made us both laugh, really hard. In the third one, I was laying across his lap, pretending to swoon while he laughed. He looked cute but he disagreed. Then in the fourth one, we were kissing but it didn't look as awkward as I expected it to. His hand was placed on the side of my neck, just under my ear and his face was flushed pink. I had my fingers curled in his hair, completely messing it up but for once he didn't seem to care. He just stared at the picture fondly. We got two sets of each picture and I tore it down the middle and handed him his before putting mine in my wallet.

We soon left the skating rink and made our way home since we were both exhausted. We just skipped showering, deciding to just shower in the morning. Tom, however, did wipe his eyeliner off before joining me in bed. He usually cried at night now but tonight he just cuddled with me and smiled until he fell asleep. I made me so happy to see he was finally adapting to being a human. I kissed his cheek before allowing myself to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would finish this over the past week but literally the day after I posted the last chapter I ended up getting a really bad case of Strep Throat. I'm still not all the way better but I managed to finally start writing the beginning of the next chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be but hopefully I'll have it ready before the 7th.


	17. Chapter 17

I huffed as I ran as fast as I could down the road. Home was so close and yet so far. I'm usually a pretty fit person but my god this run is killing my legs. I passed the bakery, the cinema and just as I was passing the video store I caught sight of the familiar pink hair that belonged to none other than my boyfriend.

I forced my legs to come to a stop and crouched over to catch my breath before going inside. 

Last time I came here was that time I had to literally fight for a Karate video. I cringed at the old memory and made my way over to the entrance. As I pushed open the door there was that same guy from a few years. We exchanged a brief nod of mutual understanding and that was it. 

Tom turned to look at me and the excited smile he had on his face hit me full force. I felt my stomach flip and my knees go weak. It was a stronger feeling than I ever had with Jackie or Star and just the thought of that made my heart swell. He looked like an excited puppy about to receive a treat for being good. I smiled back at him and willed my pounding heart to calm itself.

"What's got you so excited?" I asked him. His smile got even wider and he suddenly hugged me. He might not be a demon anymore but he was nearly just as strong as he was. He squeezed me so hard I heard my spine 'pop' a couple times. He must've heard it too because he let me go and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, didn't mean to hug you that hard." I rubbed my back with one hand and waved him off with the other. "It's fine, now tell me why your so happy." His embarrassment went away instantly and was once again replaced with excitement. "I got the job!" He practically yelled as he hugged me once more.

I hugged him back as hard as I could and took the moment to actually feel him beneath my fingertips. The fabric of his sweater, a bit rougher than my own. The softness of his lightened hair. The hardness of his arms around me, gripping my waist and pulling me against him. The feel of his hips against mine. The feel of him beneath the jeans that are much to tight for him. I forced myself closer and lightly pressed my hips against his without realising it. "Marco," he whispered in my ear. I hummed in response for him to continue. "We're still in public, calm down." When he whispered that part to me he lightly nipped my ear as well. I felt a shiver run through my body and hesitantly pulled away. "Let me finish up here and we can go home, ok?" He smirked at me as he said it and I once again felt my knees go weak. I nodded and quickly stepped outside into the warm air and away from Tom, hoping to calm down enough to survive the walk home. 

I was leaning against the wall when I felt a warm breath against my neck. "You ready to go?" Tom asked in such a deep voice and I nearly collapsed. I tugged my hoodie down over the light tent in my jeans and nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the road. "So, how was your luck?" He asked in a confident but cocky voice. I looked up and glared at him before answering. "I got a part time job at my old karate class, since I have so many years of experience." He nodded and leaned down. I could feel his breath ghost across my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting. But the kiss never came. I opened my eyes in confusion and saw him setting there smiling gently at me with his lips so close to mine. He chuckled lightly and I groaned at his teasing before pushing myself up and connecting our lips myself. He let out a yelp of surprise and I smirked into the kiss triumphantly. 

I took control of the short kiss and looped my arms up and around his neck. I pressed myself against him, gently, as to not cause too much of a scene. I kept it in mind that we were still in public, sadly, and toned the kiss down slowly. As much as I wanted to deepen it, I did the opposite. I pulled away and frowned. He chuckled once more and laced his fingers through mine. We picked up the pace and eventually made it to our street.

As we walked through the door I heard my parents in the other room and internally groaned. Tom however didn't seem phased. Instead he led me upstairs and to our room. As soon as we entered he pushed me on the bed before locking the bedroom door. "Tom, my parents are home, and you know how vocal I can get." He didn't seem to bothered by this and instead just sat next to me and pulled me on his lap.

He gently pressed his lips to mine and I felt a shiver run down my spine. He smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer against him. I ran my fingers through his hair and he deepened the kiss by tilting his head more and running his still slightly forked tongue across my lower lip. He groaned when I complied to his wish and opened my mouth more. As our tongues met it was like my body was suddenly on fire and I was gonna melt if I didn't have more. I slowly pressed him further into the bed and he ended up laying down with me on top of him. He pulled away for air and I found myself burning without him.

He pressed his mouth to mine again and I couldn't help but moan lowly and wrap my arms around him. I nibbled his bottom lip as he played with the hem of my shirt and suddenly it was as if the fire intensified. I sat up far enough to pull my shirt off and he looked at me with wide eyes that were soon clouded with lust. He pulled me down on him again and kissed me passionately. 

I played with the zipper on his hoodie and slowly unzipped it, he didn't seem to notice until he felt my hand run up his chest. I lightly scratched my nails back down his body until I reached the hem of his jeans. I softly ran my hand over his still clothed member and he sucked in a breath from the contact. I smirked and quickly undid his pants as well as pulling them and his boxers down enough for him to spring free. I gently grasped his member in my hand and jerked him slowly, teasingly. 

He growled and bucked up into my palm as one of his hands traveled down my chest as well and he unbuttoned my pants. I lifted up off of him enough so I could slip them off. His hand found its way to my member and softly stroked it. The other hand found its way to the dresser and he quickly grabbed the bottle of lube. 

When his fingers were doused in a decent amount of lube he slipped his hand between my legs and gently pressed a finger against my entrance when I stopped him. "Tom, y-your nails?" He rubbed what felt like a blunt nail against me and I relaxed. "I cut them a couple days ago, don't worry." I nodded and eagerly kissed him once more. 

I felt slightly uncomfortable as he slipped the first finger in me, this is the first time he's actually fingered me. Last time I was the one who prepared me and although that was embarrassing, this was more embarrassing. He was the one fingering me, pleasuring me. He inserted a second finger and somehow through my embarrassment I found myself pushing down further onto his fingers. He smirked against my lips and pulled away from the kiss. He quickly flipped us around so I was the one laying on the bed and he leaned back a little. He grabbed my right leg just above my calve and lifted it up to where my knee bent and my upper thigh pressed against my stomach. My face felt like it was burning as he slid a third finger into me and watched while licking his lips. I hissed at the sting from being stretched, but that was the entire purpose of preparation I suppose.

He let go of my leg and instead grabbed my hand and brought it to where his hand had been. I felt my face heat up even more and looked from his eyes as I held my leg in place as he deeply fingered me. I heard the bottle of lube snap open and shut once more and looked down to see him lubing himself up while continuing to watch as he thrust his fingers into me. I was about to voice my embarrassment when a jolt of pleasure shot through my body. I barely stopped myself from moaning loud enough for my parents to hear. Tom chuckled and slipped his finger out of me, deeming my entrance stretched enough.

He took no time in pulling me in for another kiss and gripping my hips to slowly press his cock into me. I felt the tip press against me before he slowly pushed in. I moaned at the feeling of finally having him inside me and pushed myself up to meet him. He broke the kiss and growled lowly. I looked at him to see him biting his lip and panting lightly. He pulled out and pushed himself back in me at a teasing pace and I was almost begging him to go faster. 

"Tom, Dios.Tom, por favor." He shoved back in me a little harder and I had to bite back a moan. "Please what, Marco?" He growled into my ear and stopped moving completely. 

"Por favor, oh Dios, ¡por favor Tom! ¡Tómame!" I caught myself and switched back to English "Please Tom, m-make me yours" He laughed lowly and pulled out before slamming back into me, I nearly screamed. He placed his hand over my mouth to keep my moans from being too loud. He then started to gain more speed as he pounded into me and soon enough he hit the special spot that made me see stars. "Oh Dios Tom! More! Oh god more!" He crashed his lips to mine and the kiss was all tongue and teeth. Not that I'm complaining.

He groaned as he slammed into me over and over again and I knew at this point I must look like a moaning mess. But God I did not care. Soon enough though I felt a familiar heat in the pit of my stomach and pulled a pillow over my head to hide my face out of embarrassment. He quickly yanked the pillow away and leaned down to huskily whisper in my ear. "I wanna see your pretty little face when you cum." Those words were enough to push me to my breaking point. When I came it felt like ecstasy and all I saw was stars as he continued to pound against my prostate until he shot his hot seed deep inside me. 

 

We quickly cleaned up and checked to make sure my parents hadn't heard, which they hadn't from what I could tell. Thank god. They were just sitting on the couch watching a movie together while eating popcorn. It honestly made me want some, so after I got dressed in some night clothes I decided to make some popcorn as well. 

I drizzled some extra butter over it and popped a piece in my mouth before heading back upstairs. Apparently Tom had read my mind because as soon as I opened the bedroom door I noticed the bed was made and a movie was playing. I didn't bother to look what movie it was but I could tell it was in the horror genre. Not my favourite at the moment, but not a bad genre either. I handed Tom the popcorn and slipped out of my clothes, just leaving my boxers on. It was too hot for PJ's anyway. 

I climbed on to the neatly made bed and stretched before scooting over next to Tom. He looked me, raised a perfect brow, and held his arms out for me to lean against him. I shuffled closer and he wrapped me up in his arms. 

We sat like that for most of the movie while we munched on over buttered popcorn and pretended we weren't scared of the possessed girl in the movie. We both agreed not to watch any horror movies for a while and eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry if this is poorly written. I'm exhausted and I've been writing all day. It's mostly a filler anyway but still, you guys deserve to have decent chapters so I tried. 
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors, and all Spanish is from google translate. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on the 13th


	18. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentioned homophobia and homophobic terms.  
> Warning for swearing.

"Marco." 

"Marco, come on or we're gonna be late."

"Marco! Wake up!"

I yelped and jumped off of the bed as I felt something cold touch my stomach. Still being half asleep I didn't think it mattered where I placed my feet. Until I fell on the floor in a tangle of blankets. I heard a loud snort and only then remembered why I was on the floor in the first place. 

"Tom? Why did you wake me up so early? And what on earth was that cold thing you placed on my stomach?" I was too tired to be angry but I made sure to add the emotion to my voice.

He just chuckled and held out his hand to help me up, however when I took it I instantly let go and brought my hand to my chest as if I had been stung. But the opposite. His hand was freezing cold. "Come on, first day back to school, remember?" I stood up and stretched out my stiff limbs, cringing slightly when my joints popped loudly.

"Jeeze and I thought I was the safe kid," I said jokingly. He grunted and followed me to the bathroom. "Uhh, Tom, I'm gonna take a shower." He smirked and walked past me into the bathroom. "Yea, I know. I just figured I could join you." I felt the heat rise to my cheeks but chose to ignore it and not say anything. 

I quickly dressed down to my underwear when for some reason I got a little self-conscious. He didn't notice at first and continued to undress and start the shower. He was about to step in when he noticed I was still in my briefs. "Hey, are you okay?" I jumped a bit at being caught but nodded and slid my briefs off slowly before stepping into the shower with him. Unconsciously I kept my hands low to cover myself and I didn't notice him frowning. 

"Marco? What's wrong?" He asked and I couldn't help but flinch a bit, was his voice always that loud? "Nothing," I mumbled and tried to reach around him for the shampoo only to be caught in a warm, wet hug. "Marco Diaz," He whispered hotly in my ear. "Will you please tell me what's bothering you." I felt chills run through my body even though Tom had the water so hot it was steaming. "I uh, I feel a little embarrassed this morning. That's all." I said. Instead of leaving it at that he saw right through me. "You only say 'that's all' when you're lying and don't want the other person to know." He caught me with that one. "Tom, honestly it's nothing. I'm just embarrassed and a little self-conscious. I'm still not used to being naked around you." He hummed and released me from his hug. Only to turn me around and press me up against him. His hand snaked its way down my body, getting closer and closer.

When he reached my hip he slowed even more, until finally, it reached its destination. I squirmed and let out a low breathy moan as his hand wrapped around my slightly hard shaft and started to pump up and down. "Ah Tom, this is not why we're showering together," I said but made no move to stop his movements. Especially when he started to grind up into the cleft of my rear.

 

After our 'shower' we quickly got dressed as to not miss the bus. Having no time for breakfast, all three of us rushed out the front door and down the sidewalk to our stop. "Hey do you guys think anyone will say something to Tom?" asked the ever happy Star Butterfly who was bouncing around behind us. Instead of Tom getting upset he just laughed. "Hah I may not be a demon anymore, but I can still beat anyone up. Let them try to say something, I dare them!" He yelled the last part and I swear the air around him became warmer. I sucked in a gasp but chose not to say anything lest I be wrong.

"Yeah! You show em, Tom!" A certain princess yelled out. "Star don't encourage him. And stop yelling, it's 6:20 am." They both rolled their eyes at me before getting on the bus that had pulled up in front of us.

I nearly fell back to sleep once I sat down in my usual seat next to Tom and before I knew it we were at the school. Thank god this is our last year. I want to take at least a year off before even thinking about college. I felt a shiver go through me just from thinking about another 2-6 years of school.

We all filed off of the bus and made our way through the front entrance and to the cafeteria. I yawned and wished they served coffee here. I stood next to Star as we made our way down the line waiting for some form of 'healthy' breakfast to be placed on our trays. "Psst, Marco" I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the hyper blonde and answered her anyway. "Yeah?" She jerked her thump up to point behind her without whoever seeing. "That one jerk from last is looking at Tom and I got a bad feeling about it." I looked behind me as casually as I could and noticed the guy from last year smirking at Tom. "Got it, thanks, Star." 

"Hey! Demon kid!" I sat in class before the bell rang, always at least 10 minutes early. Tom was sitting in front of me but was currently turned in his chair to face me and carry on our conversation about bunnies. We were talking about getting Marshmallow a new, larger cage when the guy from breakfast yelled out for Tom and (rudely) interrupted us. 

"Yeah," said Tom as he turned around to see who was speaking to him. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Tom was clearly trying not to sneer at the jerk and I had to hold back a laugh at Toms expression of disgust. "So your not a demon anymore? What, did rich mommy and daddy cut you off or something?" The guy said as a jab to try and rile Tom up, knowing full well about Toms anger issues. I was about to speak up when Tom turned to me with a feigned expression of surprise. "Marco, oh my god, did you hear that? I think this pile of garbage is talking." Tom rolled his eyes and turned back around, ready to ignore the guy. Until he said something that made even me angry.

"I bet they cut you off and turned you human because you're a fag." Now not many people here are homophobic and the ones who are, usually know to keep quiet about it. So at first I was shocked to hear someone say that but then that shock quickly turned into anger. Before I could stop myself I stood up and punched the guy dead in the face. I faintly heard Tom yelling profanities at the guy but couldn't really hear or see past the blinding anger that engulfed me. 

I hit him once more before I felt small arms wrap around my waist and pull me away. I looked behind me and saw Star holding me back. Judging by the look on her face she didn't really want to and would probably join me. I tried to calm myself down and looked over to see Janna and Jackie holding Tom back as well since he was more likely to not stop once he hit the jerk. 

"Man no fucking wonder your parents cut you off! You're fucking crazy!" The guy yelled out and grasped his bloody nose from where I punched him. "Crazy. Heh. Actually, I'm too nice. That's why I'm not a full demon anymore. Now I suggest you leave before my boyfriend and I beat your pathetic ass." The guy started to slink away and almost made it to the door when the teacher came in. Janna released Tom and quickly jumped on the guy to keep him from leaving just yet.

 

The girls promised the teacher to take us all to the principle and quickly led all three of us to the office. Tom and I were glaring at the guy the entire way. 

When we came out of the office we were both much calmer but still just as upset. Mostly because we had detention for fighting but oh well. At least the other guy got suspended.

We made it through the rest of our classes without any more accidents which I was thankful for and before we knew it we were both sitting in the detention room. "Ugh, I can't believe we got detention because of that jerk!" Tom whisper yelled to me. "Yeah but it is our fault for swearing and punching him, mostly my fault," I whispered back to him as I slammed my head on the desk dramatically. "Hey, there's a park close to here, you wanna go get ice cream?" Tom asked like we weren't just in the middle of detention. "Tom, I'm not even gonna bother to tell you why that's a bad idea. Besides we can't get out." He smirked at me and I knew we were about to do something bad. He pulled something out of his bag and waved it at me. A key. "Janna snuck this into my bag while holding me back from punching that guy. So, ice cream?"

 

So here we are, walking through the park, not even half a mile away from the school. I was paranoid. It was the first day back and we had already gotten detention and snuck out of it. "Hey, calm down. I can practically hear your paranoia and I for one think it was a fantastic start to our last year." I glared up at Tom but chose not to say anything. He turned and looked at me with a smug grin and I couldn't help but relax and smile a little.

We continued to make our way over to the little run down ice cream shop on the other side of the park. We spoke a little but mostly walked in silence until we reached the shop. "Hey, before we even start to order what flavor do you want?" I stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?" he huffed but continued on "Well usually when we get ice cream you can never decide what flavor to get." 

"Well, strawberry is my favorite."

"Yeah but you can never decide if you want to be adventurous or not." I hummed and thought about it for a second before choosing one. "Pistachio" He nodded and we went into the shop.

When we exited the shop Tom had a large chocolate cone and I had a large Mint chip cone and a large strawberry cone. It took us nearly 10 minutes to order and I couldn't stop laughing at how angry he was. "You said you wanted pistachio! Why do you have a Mint chocolate chip AND a strawberry?! Why did I pay for it?!" I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. "I'm ah hah I-I'm so haha sorry!" He growled and I nearly choked on laughter. "It's just that once we got in ahaha I realized I wanted strawberry but I hah also wanted a mint chip." He fumed as we made our way back to the school to slip in before detention ended.

 

When we made it back the strawberry cone was gone and I had Toms chocolate cone in my hand while he had my mint chip. After I slipped inside I turned and looked at Tom. His face was so red from anger that I had to fight to keep quiet as I laughed. "I am never, ever, taking you out for ice cream again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so rushed and bad.   
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a couple days.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well usually when we get ice cream you can never decide what flavor to get." 
> 
> "Well, strawberry is my favorite."
> 
> "Yeah, but you can never decide if you want to be adventurous or not." 
> 
> "Shit you right."


	19. Snow!!

"Boys! Wake up and look outside." I shifted and grunted at the sound of my mother's voice. Tom, however, didn't even twitch at how loud she was. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in the unfamiliar bed. The blanket slid down just a little and I almost screamed at how cold the room was. I looked towards the window to see it was frosted over. 

"Tom, wake up. It's snowing." He groaned and tried to roll over. I huffed and grabbed the end of the blanket. I yanked it off in one fell swoop and he let out the shrillest scream I have ever heard a guy let out. "Why is it so cold?!" He yelled and tried desperately to retrieve the blanket from my grasp. 

"Tom, come on, let's get some breakfast and go out." He looked at me in horror. "Go out? As in go out into the cold? Why?" I laughed and pulled him up from the hotel bed only pausing when he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him before following me out.

 

"I still don't understand why we have to go out into the cold. Is this a normal thing?" I slipped on a thick red sweater and nodded. "Yes and no. Most people enjoy the snow during winter but I don't really get to since I live in California. That's why we came up here, to Washington, for winter break. So we should enjoy the snow while we can." He huffed and slid into the fluffy black sweater I handed him but didn't argue.

He didn't argue with me over the overwhelming amount of clothes until he pulled on his 3rd pair of pants. "Marco is this all really necessary?" He mumbled through the scarf I forced on him. "Yep, now, here put this hat on." I handed him a beanie only to have it thrown back at me. 

1 hat, 2 scarves, 3 shirts, 1 jacket, and 3 pairs of pants later Tom was finally dressed. He looked so upset at having so many articles of clothing on him. He can barely stand to wear a shirt half of the time let alone 3 and a jacket. "I'm sorry Tom but you'll see why you're so bundled up in a minute," I said as I slipped into my own 3rd sweater. He grunted and shuffled over to slip his shoes on.

 

"Okay, now I understand why you dressed me up to look like a walking marshmallow. It's freezing out here." Tom said as he walked next to me. "See, now don't you regret fighting me over it for so long?" He looked off in thought before replying. "No. I still hate this hat." I snorted and took his hand in mine before he could take the hat off. "Your ears would freeze and turn red if you don't wear it. Now hurry up the diner is right there." I pulled him along after me so we could finally get some food in our systems.

"Hot chocolate? Really?" Tom said from where he sat across from me and sipped on his oversweet coffee. "Tom, with how much sugar you put in your coffee it might as well be Hot chocolate," I said with a laugh "It even has whipped cream on it, just like my hot chocolate." He opened his mouth to argue with me once more when a plate of steaming Cinnamon French Toast was placed in front of him. All trace of frustration left his face as he saw the large stack of food. The waitress placed a plate of Pancakes and sausage down in front of me and I'm sure my face mirrored Toms. 

We said our thanks to the waitress and dove straight into our food, all thoughts of coffee and hot cocoa forgotten. I munched on a piece of sausage while I cut up my double stack of pancakes. 

"Hey, Marco,"

"Yeah?" I said between bites.

"How's that sausage taste?"

"Good, why?" I asked not even realizing.

"I got a sausage that might taste even better if you'd like to try it." I dropped my fork and nearly choked on the food in my mouth, which I quickly swallowed. "Tom!" I yelled out over his loud cackling laughter.

 

"Marco, I'm sorry, it was just the perfect opportunity and I couldn't let it pass me by." He'd been apologizing for that stupid sausage joke since I accidentally choked. I stopped and crouched down with my back to him so he couldn't see what I was doing. I scooped up a handful of snow and molded it together before standing up and facing Tom with my hands behind my back. "It's ok Tom," I quickly lifted my arm and let the snowball fly toward him. "I forgive you!" I yelled and took off running before he could catch me with a snowball of his own. "Marco Diaz!" I heard him yell from close behind me right before I was hit in the back with a rather large snowball. I ducked behind a tree and loaded up with the snow made artillery. I jumped out from behind the tree, ready to hit him with every snowball I had. Until instead I was the one pelted with snowballs. I shrieked and tried to run back behind the tree only to be pulled away. 

We fell and rolled a bit in the snow, eventually coming to a stop with me on top of Tom. We laughed and I felt him hug me close to his chest. I had my eyes closed from laughing but when I opened them he was looking straight at me with such a caring look that I didn't even realize I was slowly leaning closer. I felt his warm breath tickle my face. I felt his eyelashes flutter against my own. I felt his lips brush over mine hotly. I felt him move his lips with mine and his tongue rub against my bottom lip. I felt his body warm beneath mine and heard the low groan that was only for me to hear. I smiled into the kiss that lasted not nearly long enough and sighed in contentment.

 

The days that followed Tom had been acting differently. Not too much but enough to bother me. He's been spending all of his time with Star when he wasn't with me. Usually, it doesn't bother me too much since I know they're still good friends but sometimes it gets to me. Even Star has been avoiding me recently. I was starting to get suspicious but I knew better, Tom's not a cheater and Star wouldn't do that to me. It was all just my jealousy talking and I had to force it down and ignore it. 

"Hey Tom, you wanna go ice skating?" I asked him a few days before we had to leave to go back home. "Oh, I'm sorry Marco, I can't. I already have plans." I huffed and fought the urge to get angry, however, a sly remark did manage to escape me. "Let me guess, you have plans with Star. Right?" He rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he got nervous and I had to fight not to scream and pull my hair. There were so many signs. But I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't, it's just my jealousy speaking. He sighed and took some deep breaths, something he does when he's trying not to get angry. "I''m sorry Marco. How about tonight we watch a movie together?" I forced myself to relax and agreed. 

He soon left after that and I was left alone in the hotel since my parents were out on a date. Like I wanted to be. I sighed and laid down on our shared bed. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and tried looking up funny videos. I was currently 13 minutes into an R.I.P Vine video when I suddenly burst into tears. I didn't even feel the need to cry. It just happened. I grabbed my pillow and buried my face into it to muffle the sounds of my gross loud sobbing even though nobody was home. I hated crying, so much. Everybody always says men don't cry and while I don't believe in that I feel ashamed to cry. Luckily I'm alone, but I don't wanna be alone. I wanna be with Tom, but Tom's with Star. 

 

Sometime later I felt someone shaking me. "Marco, wake up. We're supposed to watch a movie, remember?" I groaned and sat up, realizing I must have cried myself to sleep. "Why don't you just watch it with Star? I'm tired." I knew I was blowing this out of proportion but I was too tired to care. "Because I would like to watch it with my Boyfriend, Marco Diaz. Maybe you know him?" He said it with a smile in his voice and I couldn't stop the warmth from invading my chest at being called his boyfriend once more. This is stupid. Here I am getting upset over nothing when my boyfriend just wants to spend time with me. "Yeah, let's watch that movie," I said as I stood up and stretched. As I was stretching though something caught my eye. I looked over toward the window and there was a bright orange light coming from it. I walked over and opened the curtain completely to look out. As I glanced away though I noticed Toms' face was red. Really red. Before I could ask though the orange light from the window flickered and caught my attention once more. I looked out and down towards the source of the light and what I saw made me let out a gasp.

There in the snow surrounded by burning roses sat the single word 'Prom?' blazing in a fire. I had no idea how he got snow to burn but I was to caught up in my emotions to care. I turned to him with tears in my eyes and saw him holding out a flaming rose. "Marco, will you go to prom with me?" He asked and held out the burning flower to me. Rather than take the rose or just say a simple 'yes' I thrust myself onto him in a hug. I squeezed him as tight as I could and mumbled the word 'yes' over and over again into his chest as tears fell freely from my eyes.

"I know it's not for a few months but I figured I should ask you before someone prettier did." He wrapped his arms around me and I felt happier than I have since the snowball fight last week. "Wait, how is everything on fire?" I asked and could hear the confusion laced in my voice. "That's why I've been hanging out with Star so much. She's been helping me set everything up. That's actually her magic causing the fire, not mine." It all made sense now and I was suddenly engulfed in a wave of guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean to get so upset." He chuckled and pulled me closer to him, brushing his lips against mine. "It's alright, I like your jealousy anyways. Reminds me you care." He mumbled out before pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. I didn't even notice as the flame on the rose got brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is moving kind of fast since the last chapter was set in September and this one is in December but I'm running out of ideas and I'm too stressed over this story. 
> 
> Also this chapter hasn't been proofread as I am trying to write the last few chapters. There's 3 chapters left after this and even I'm upset about it.
> 
> Next update will hopefully be on the 24th.


	20. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very tired so I apologise for more spelling and grammar mistakes than usual.

We had 2 days left of winter break and for once I was the first one awake. I sat up in my bed and glanced over at my (cute) sleeping boyfriend. I realized then that today is our 1 year anniversary, also the longest relationship I've ever had. I smiled warmly at his sleeping figure and leaned over to press my lips to his temple. I honestly never expected us to last this long. I'm glad we did though. 

I sat there and played with his hair as he slept and let my mind wander over all the days we spent together. If anyone had told me 4 years ago that Tom and I would be together I would have called them crazy. If anyone told me that 2 years ago I would have just shrugged and agreed that we would probably have a fling. But a full 365 days, no I wouldn't have believed them. Now though, I just hope for another year, and another, and 10 more after that. 

Amidst all my inner rambling I failed to notice Tom shifting and waking up next to me until I felt a hand on my leg. I snapped back to reality and looked down to see warmth and care reflecting back at me through his eyes. I smiled down at him and waited patiently for him to wake up enough to sit up and start the day. Luckily we didn't have work today so we could just spend it with each other.  
   
After about an hour of just lying in bed and talking at 10 in the morning, we finally decided to get up. Tom chose to take a quick shower while I made breakfast. We planned to head out and spend the day at the petting zoo then come home and have a homemade dinner with just us. My parents were gonna go out on a date and Star was gonna go to the movies with Janna and Jackie. I got some eggs and vegetables out, completely prepared to make a couple of delicious giant omelets when I had a wonderful idea. Wonderful for me, terrible for Tom. I reached into the cabinet under the kitchen and grabbed a large metal bucket. As it filled up with cold water I grabbed a couple handfuls of ice to throw in.

I heaved the heavy bucket up the stairs and to the bathroom where the faint sound of music could be heard. Perfect, he wouldn't hear me open the door since his music was so loud. I slowly opened the bathroom door and shut it behind me as quietly as I could. I tiptoed up the dark curtain, thankful that it wasn't see through. 

Tom hummed along to the music, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. I lifted the bucket as high as I could and leaned it over the top of the shower before dumping the frigid ice water over and onto Tom.

After that everything went by in a blur. Tom screamed like a girl, the curtain flew back, and I was quickly pulled inside of the shower with him. I was still in my PJ's but luckily I didn't have my phone on me. 

I felt him pull on the waistband of my pants and they were pulled off as well as my briefs. My shirt was soon to follow and before I knew it I was completely naked. "Tom, I have to make breakfast." I said as reality returned to me. He then kissed my collarbone and bit lightly. 

"We can finish breakfast after our shower." He mumbled against my now wet skin. "This was supposed to be 'your' shower, not 'ours'." I wanted to argue further but he silenced me by promptly placing his lips to mine.

 

It took us over 2 hours to get out of the house. 1 hour to finish our shower and get dressed, then another to make and eat breakfast. It was noon by the time we left, I guess it's a good thing the petting zoo stays open until 6. "Marco, quit thinking so loud. I can hear it from here." Said Tom from a few feet behind me. I looked back to glare at him only to see him holding his phone up. A light flashed and a click came from his phone. I scowled and stomped over when he suddenly started laughing.

As I looked at the photo I felt my own laughter bubble out of me. I looked so angry in the photo and it didn't help that one of my eyes were half closed. I tried to be upset again but I just couldn't. So instead I forced myself to stop laughing and leaned against a fence dramatically. "Tom, you gotta get my good side." I said in a demanding, more feminine voice. He snorted and snapped a picture before showing me. I chuckled and we continued to take weird pictures of each other on the way to the petting zoo.

I had just snapped a photo of Tom hanging upside down from a tree before we ended up at the gate to the zoo. As Tom climbed down from the tree I handed the man at the entrance enough money to pay for both of us. I then heard a thump sound come from behind me and looked back to see Tom sitting on the ground at the base of the tree. "Tom? Did you fall?" His eyes snapped up to meet mine in slight alarm. "No! Shut up!" I laughed and helped him up so we could go inside.

"Alright, what do you want to go see first?" I asked Tom as I examined a map of the zoo. "Bunnies!" Tom yelled as loud as he could. I swear my ear was ringing from how loud he was. "Alright. Bunnies it is." I mumbled shakily. 

I tried to walk normally to the bunny section but Tom had other plans. He grabbed my wrist and took off running toward the exhibit. "Tom, slow down! The rabbits aren't going anywhere." He ignored me completely and continued running. If anything he sped up and ran faster. 

"Marco, look at the cute babies. Can I have them?" I huffed as I tried to get my breath back. I glanced up and saw him holding more than 4 rabbits. "Tom, put them down. No, not in your sweater. Tom! No!" I sighed and took a few of the rabbits from him only to place them back in the pen.

"But marcoooo, these are my children." I took the rest except 1 from him and he groaned in defeat. "These are not your children, calm down. You have a rabbit at home." He smiled and placed the baby bun back in the pen to be with the others. "Alright, you pick where we go next." He said as he kissed my cheek. Then I felt his jacket move. "Tom! Put the rabbit back!" 

 

We stopped to look at almost every animal there. The sheep, the ponies, the koi fish, and the lamas which spit at us. Especially Tom. I even got a picture of Tom covered in lama spit which I refuse to delete. We stopped at few other animals as well until we eventually got hungry. 

There was a funnel cake stand nearby, just past the snakes, so we chose to make our way there. Everything was fine until Tom decided to hold the Burmese Python. 

I sighed and was a little nervous but I reluctantly walked over to drape the tail end over my shoulder while Tom held the front end. The girl that cared for the snakes offered to take a picture for us. She snapped one then had it quickly copied and printed two photos out. She handed us each one and I smiled fondly at them before helping Tom hand over the large snake. 

We then quickly made our way to the funnel cake stand and went up to order. They had different syrups that you could drizzle on them. "I'll have a chocolate and strawberry drizzle. Tom, which would you like?" I asked my excited boyfriend.

"I like the goat!" I blinked and attempted to process what he had just said. 

"What?" I looked over and saw him petting a black and white goat. Of course. "Tom, what flavour syrup do you want?" He smiled and cuddled up to the goat. "Vanilla." I took a quick picture on my phone of him nuzzling the goat and repeated his order to the guy running the stand. 

As we sat down to eat I smiled to myself at how good the day had been so far. It only got better as I watched Tom try funnel cake for the first time. He slowly lifted a piece of the sweet fried treat to his mouth and took a bite. I watched as his eyes lit up and he smiled so wide it looked painful. "Oh my god Marco, this is amazing." He exclaimed and took another bite. I chuckled and took a bite of my own as I leaned into his side.

 

We walked through a few more exhibits before deciding to head home. The sun was starting to go down so we had to hurry. I took a quick glance at my phone and saw the time was a little past 6. "Hey, what do you wanna make for dinner tonight?" Tom asked as we continued the 30 minute walk home. I contemplated spaghetti but we had that recently. Neither of us knew how to cook steak or anything else fancy. I sighed and told him I wasn't sure. 

We continued to brainstorm on ideas when a car pulled up beside us. The window rolled down and my father peered back at me happily. "Oh Marco, we were just on our way out to the movies and dinner." My mother then took over and said "Speaking of dinner, we bought some stuff and left it out for you at the house." I smiled and thanked them before they drove off. I then turned back to Tom who was petting a black cat. "I guess they figured out dinner for us." 

 

I groaned as I slipped my shoes off of my aching feet before slumping down onto the couch. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Tom smiling. "You've done a lot today, how about I go see what your parents left out for us and you rest for a bit." I smiled at him and willing accepted the kiss he pressed to my lips. 

When he came back out of the kitchen he was holding a piece of paper. "They left some pretty fancy stuff. And I don't know how to fix any of it." I stood up and glanced at the paper, it read: "Marco, I understand if your too tired to cook so we left you a couple choices. There's the ingredients to make steamed salmon, roasted asparagus, and some foil baked potatoes. Then there's also a few boxes of Macaroni and Cheese as well as whatever else you can find in the cabinets. Love you, Signed Mom~" I folded the note and followed Tom to the kitchen. 

"Mac and cheese or the fancy dish?" I asked him. He hummed in thought before answering.

"How about both but we make the macaroni as a side instead?" Tom said finally.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed and got to work preparing the food with Toms help. 

Tom set the pasta to boil while I made the broth for the salmon. After adding all the ingredients I placed the small fish into large pot and covered it so it could steam. Then I got to work on oiling and seasoning the asparagus. Meanwhile Tom wrapped the potatoes in foil after oiling them. We placed both the potatoes and the asparagus into the over and set two different timers. I sighed and leaned on the counter, completely exhausted but I was not ready for the day to be over with. 

We both went to set on the couch as we waited for the food to be done, both taking turns to stir the macaroni. 

The first one done was the pasta. Next came the asparagus, then the salmon, and last the baked potatoes. The aroma wafting off from it all was mouth watering. We quickly opened the potatoes and cut them open to cool and placed some butter in them. I mixed the cheese into the pasta and didn't notice myself humming or shaking my hips slowly. Until a certain someone's hands snaked their way around my waist to grip down onto my hips. "Marco, you might give someone the wrong idea if you move your body like that." Tom whispered in my ear and I froze up. I felt my face heat up but tried to force it down and play it off by lightly smacking him with the spoon. It got cheese on his arm which was enough for him to let go screaming.

We sat down at the kitchen table and suddenly I felt stiff. Like I didn't know what to do. Was it alright to eat? Did we have to have fancy conversation? Did I look alright? I bet I look awful. With my hair damp from sweat and my hoodie hanging halfway off my body. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tom.

"Hey, are you alright?" I looked up at his concerned face and relaxed almost instantly. This is Tom, my best friend and boyfriend. The person I'm most comfortable around. I smiled and leaned forward to quickly peck his lips. When I pulled back and looked at him his face was flushed and had a look of surprise. But then he smiled and kissed my knuckle sweetly. I'll pretend I didn't feel my cheeks warm up at the gesture.

 

After dinner I wanted to just go upstairs and collapse on the bed from exhaustion. As soon as I got into my pjs though I felt arms wrap around me. I was pulled back lightly until I was pressed firmly against Toms chest. I sighed in content and felt as we slowly started to sway side to side. I turned around his arms and placed my hands behind his head. We started to sway a little more and ever so slowly spun in circles.

As we danced across the bedroom I felt like I was becoming as light as air. It was so peaceful and warm. Both on my body and in my heart to be wrapped up in his arms like this. As we slowly came to a still I stood up a little taller and gently placed my lips to his with as much passion as I could sleepily manage. There was no tongue or teeth clashing like most of our passionate kisses. Just the wonderful feeling of our lips moving together.

I was the first to pull away, in desperate need of oxygen and placed my forehead to his. "Tom," I said as I closed my eyes. "I love you." I said clearly but sleepily. 

"Marco, I-I love you t-too." He stuttered out and I could almost hear the tears in his voice. I smiled and kissed him once more before pulling him backwards and onto the bed. We soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it   
> Happy Holidays to those who celebrate something different.   
> I hope everyone's having a good holiday this year.
> 
> Now as for the story, I tried to add a memory from the past (bucket + shower) if you can't tell, not sure how good I did but oh well. Also I tried to make the ending sweet but I'm not happy with it. However, I promised I would post today and I am exhausted from rewriting this so much.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out but I can say that I am determined to finish this before the new year.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!


	21. Prom

Senior Prom. I never thought I'd go. Before Star came along I never planned on going, then even after I met her I didn't think I'd go. But here I am. Hand in hand with someone I never planned on being with. Tom Lucitor. Ex Demon prince of the underworld. In my eyes though, he was never someone I needed to treat differently. So what if he's a prince? So what if Star's a princess? They're my best friends regardless of royal status.

I scratched absentmindedly at the collar of my tux and squeezed whatever gripped my hand. I never wanted to come to prom. Until stupid cute Tom decided too ask in a stupid cute way. I mean who knows what's gonna happen tonight. We could be the only lgbt couple and get picked on. We could be the worst dancers here. I might even throw up on someone from anxiety. 

One thing's for sure though. Don't drink the punch. Janna is sure to spike it with something strong. But knowing Tom he won't care and will even try to give me some.

I was shaken from my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face. "Huh? What?" I asked dumbly as my eyes wondered down Toms form. Both of our tux were designer fit thanks to Star but somehow his looked better. Or maybe it was just his form. At this point I didn't even care, he just looked good. The way his trousers hugged him. And you could only get a good look when the wind blowed or he moved to fast since the tails of his jacket covered the view. 

I wanted to ogle him further but his knowing look brought me back to reality. I scratched the back of my neck nervously and looked away from his smug face. "Aww, Marco,-" I cut him off right there and instead grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with me. "Shut up and let's go inside." 

Almost instantly upon walking inside the smell of horny sweaty teenagers hit me. I coughed lightly, not expecting it. As I grimaced from the smell I looked over to see Tom full on holding his breath. I could hold back the laugh that escaped me. "Tom, you can breath. It's not gonna kill you, plus you'll get used to it sooner or later." He dramatically exhaled and I chuckled lowly.

 

We chose to hold off on the dancing for a while so now we're loitering around the snack table. A few of the other kids were around too but I didn't pay them too much attention. 

I heard a familiar giggle and looked over to see Jackie and Star dancing which filled me with confusion. Where was Janna? Oh god where is Janna! 

"Tom! Do you see Janna anywhere?" I asked over the loud music. I didn't get a reply so I turned to ask again only to see the empty spot where was boyfriend once was. Where did Tom go? Where is Janna?! During my panic attack I failed to notice the shoe sticking out from under the snake table.

I ran around looking for both of them, mostly Tom, but I couldn't find either of them anywhere. Then I decided to check outside and I finally found a clue. A really big clue. There was toilet paper everywhere. On the sign, on the surrounding bushes and shrubs, all through the trees and even hanging from the lampposts. Now while I would already think this had something to do with them this wasn't my main clue. My main clue was the two cackling figures that were currently throwing TP over the principle's car. 

"Guys! What are you doing?" I yelled exasperated and upset with both of them. They stopped laughing instantly and looked over at me. They looked like children who just got caught by their mother for doing something bad. I sighed and walked over to them. "Tom, you're 18 now. Can you at least be a little mature? Janna I can't say anything for you." 

"Hey! ...Yeah, your right?" Janna said, laughing as she threw a roll of toilet paper over the car. I groaned and looked to Tom for hopefully a better reaction. 

He handed me a roll of TP and gestures for me to throw it. I screamed internally. "If I help TP the car with you will you come back inside with me and stop pulling pranks?" He nodded excitedly. I cringed at the thought of what I was about to do but I threw the roll anyways.

 

Thirty minutes later we came back inside laughing. Janna disappeared into the crowd, most likely looking for Star and Jackie, while Tom and I decided to attempt to dance. Tom looked confident but I was mostly just nervous. I'm not that good of a dancer but Tom can perform any dance you ask of him with ease. 

"Marco? Are you alright? We don't have to dance if you don't want to." I looked at him and contemplated what he said. I really did wanna dance with this man. "Nah, I'm good.." Before I could elaborate the sentence any longer I felt his hand wrap into mine, pulling us both to the open floor. 

I stood by him nervously letting my eyes trail across his face, a smile plastered on it as his body followed the beat of the music with our hands still intertwined. "No backing out now Marco!" He shouted and pecked my lips quickly. I ignored the heat on my face as well as my nerves and pulled him in for a real kiss. 

It wasn't as steamy as I would have hoped but it was still good nonetheless. He pulled away with his smile even brighter. I returned his smile wholeheartedly and allowed myself to get lost to the music. Although it was your typical prom music, it was still decent enough to dance too. Or at least it was until it turned slow.

I shuffled away slightly but his tight grip on my waist wouldn't allow me to pull away. "Marco," he whispered softly against my ear before slinking away. He bowed slightly and offered his hand to me. "May I have this dance?" He asked lowly and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and pretended to swoon. "Oh yes my prince, sweep me away." He chuckled and resumed his position. One hand on my waist and the other holding my right hand. 

"Tom is it really necessary to get all classy?" I asked with a laugh. He gasped before replying. "Of course it is. Why, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't treat my lover right?" I scowled at the word, at least pretending it didn't make my heart skip a beat. 

I felt as if the world around me melted away as the classical slow music played from the speakers. Slowly it was as if all the other students disappeared as well and a breeze had swept through the room. Then the music took a turn and became dark and angry. I recognised the song but couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I requested this song, it's one of my favourites." Said Tom as he spun us in a quick circle. "It reminds me of how much I don't wanna lose you." As he said it it was as if all the air had been sucked from my body and replaced with a sleeping gas. I felt the world go grey around us, just whisping by to be forgotten a moment later as his eyes drew me in. 

Then suddenly it was gone. All of it. The music, the lack of oxygen, the grey whisps. Everything. I was sucked back into reality so quick it made my head spin. Maybe a little too fast. Oh god.

I let go of Tom and rushed over to the nearest trash can only to promptly throw up everything I had eaten today. I felt so dizzy and sick for some reason. I felt someone grab pull my hair from my face but didn't get a chance to see who as another wave of stomach acid came up.

"Are you alright? Did I spin you too fast?" I recognised Toms voice and relaxed slightly until everything was out of my system. "Ugh yea I'm good. I think Janna might have spiked the sodas too." I said as I felt a familiar burn in my throat. 

"Would you like to leave early? We can go home and watch a cliché movie together if you'd like." I nodded slowly and leaned on his shoulder for support since I still felt a little ill. "Can we get some cereal too?" I asked with high hopes. 

"Sure Marco." He said with a laugh and kissed my temple sweetly. I smiled to myself. Although we had to leave early I couldn't have asked for a better prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry for any errors. I'm also sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Happy New Years everyone!


	22. Diablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter, especially with it being the last of this part of the story. I have been going through a lot of medical issues but I'm stable now. I've honestly had this done for a while now but as you read I'm sure you'll understand why I was hesitant to post it. Anyways I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story.

I took in a breath of deep relief as I walked off the stage that was set up in the football field outside the school. It was over. All of it was finally over. I never had to step foot on this property again. 14 years of school, finally completed. Of course there's still college to look forward to. But for now I just wanna feel free. I took my seat next to my fellow classmates and cheered along with them until the end of the celebration.

A few left early to party or whatever it is teenagers do while I stayed behind. All my friends were waiting on me but they knew I didn't dare leave early. However, as soon as they were able they pulled me away from the schools senior graduation and shoved me into the back of a car. I'm fairly sure it was Jackies car since her parents had helped her get one for her graduation.

It was only meant to seat 4 but Tom and Star decided one more in the back wouldn't hurt.

So here I sat, squished between my best friend and my boyfriend. All of us still in our graduation robes. Star used her wand to poof herself into a blue one piece bikini. Janna changed in the front seat showing no shame at all. Tom and I covered our eyes anyways just to be polite.

Jackie, Tom, and I waited until we made it to the beach before we changed. We all made our way up to the changing stalls they had on the border of the beach. Star and Janna followed Jackie into the girls while Tom and I split off to go the boys. It wasn't as gross as it normally was but there was still sand and ocean water everywhere. At least I hoped it was ocean water.

I cringed away from any sort of liquid on the floor and shuffled my way to one of the stalls. I carefully slipped my shirt off and put it on the bench. Next came the pants.

It was so hard to try to slip skinny jeans off while standing in one little spot, but I managed. I quickly pulled my swim shorts on and slowly made my way out of the stall. I half expected to see Tom in a speedo but I was relieved to come out and see him in normal swimming trunks.

"Hey, you ready to go? The girls already went down." He asked as I walked up to him and laced my fingers with his.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek before pulling me along after him.

We walked down toward the water in a calm silence. I kept sneaking glances at Tom when he was to occupied with watching the ocean to catch me staring at him. The sun had settled just right against his skin. It ironically made him look almost angelic.

He looked over and winked at me knowingly and I pretended to ignore him. Except for the light squeeze I gave to his hand which was still interlocked with mine. He brushed his thumb over my knuckle in acknowledgment but was otherwise quiet and still.

As we made our way down past where the sand stung our feet we eventually found the girls.

"Hey guys, why don't we set our stuff up here?" Suggested Star. I glanced around and not many people were set up close by.

"Sure but I'm not gonna be the one to set everything up," I said already knowing they would try to sneak out of it. They all mumbled an agreement and I smiled proudly before turning around to start laying down my towel. However, when I turned back around all I saw was a pile of their stuff and Tom choking with laughter.

"They do this to me every time!" I groaned and plopped down on the hot sand. Tom kept laughing but it slowly died down as he laid his own towel down.

"Oh come on Marco. They only do it because they know how nice you are." I only let out a grumble in response.

I stood up, grabbing one of the girl's towels with me. I shook the sand out of it and carefully laid it down next to mine. Judging by the burning skulls this one was Janna's. Tom laid the next one down next to hers. A full background of a skatepark, must be Jackies.

I sighed and rolled out the last one which had a detailed picture of a Warnicorn.

I looked at all of them but had to pause when I noticed Tom's towel. It was covered in bunnies. Just a light purple background with different colored bunnies printed on it. I sucked in a breath and tried to hold in my laughter. Luckily I managed to keep quiet long enough for the emotion to blow over.

A while later while the girls were practically trying to drown each other Tom and I managed to slip away for a bit. We swam a ways away but still within shouting distance. We floated around peacefully with our hands interlocked.

"Hey Marco?" I glanced over at Tom as he said my name. He looked calm and peaceful but I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was about to say something serious.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, afraid of what he was going to say.

"When I first moved in with you, did you ever imagine us getting together?" He looked over at me, wet hair falling in his face. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and brushed his hair back before answering.

"Honestly, at the time I had no clue. I mean sure I knew there was a possibility but I never expected it. I'm glad it happened though." I felt his hand squeeze mine gently.

"What about you?" I asked after a moment of silence. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I figured something would happen but I didn't expect it to last this long. I didn't expect it to feel like this either." He mumbled the last part and I had to strain to hear him.

"Feel like what?" I asked. He leaned over and kissed me softly. I felt the tension leave my body as his slightly salty lips pressed against mine. Even after becoming a human he still tasted like honey and cinnamon. A taste I will never be able to forget. A taste I cherished. I felt his finger caress my cheek lightly before he pulled away from the kiss. He looked at me with hooded eyes and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Like that." He whispered under his breath. I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Well I'm glad it feels like this." I whispered back to him. "Although I hate that you had to give up being a demon and I wish you hadn't." I frowned slightly, remembering the day his mother took away the demon part of him. However, before I could get to deep into the depressive thoughts Tom lifted my chin gently to get me to look at him. He was smiling but I could still see the longing in his eyes.

"Don't start. I don't want to deal with a depressed Marco today." He said with a laugh so I knew he was joking. But honestly I've gotten used to being human. Sure I miss being a demon but humanity isn't so bad. Plus I've got you to help me." He said before kissing me once more.

Only this time the kiss was deeper, more passionate. He pressed himself against me as much as he could. The water rocked us back and forth and we had to be carful not to leave the shallow water. It was intimate in its own way. Not like sex but also not far from it. It was like the intimacy of making love without the sexual arousal. And I loved every minute of it.

I wrapped my legs around his waist in order to press our bare chests together, trusting him to keep us close to shore. I pulled away for some much needed oxygen before he quickly reconnected our mouths. It felt like I suffocating but if this is what suffocation is like then I never want to breath again.

I felt his hands run down my sides slowly, teasingly, lovingly. And it was then I noticed how warm he was. Almost scorching with heat. If my mind wasn't so fogged over maybe I would've payed better attention. But alas I was to focused on the tongue that had shoved its way in my mouth.

"Marco, we're drifting." He pulled away to say. I gasped for air as if he had held my head under water. He went to start mouthing at my neck but I quickly stopped him.

"I'd rather not have ocean sex in public thank you very much." He chuckled and kissed me lightly.

We swam back to the shallow water, hand in hand, splashing and playing all the way. So much for trusting him to keep us from drifting to far. We were nearly 20 feet farther out than what we should've been. Luckily there's usually never sharks that swim this close.

After we made sure our feet could touch the ground we laid back on the water. Allowing ourselves to relax and float. However, I made sure to keep an eye on how far we drifted. I looked over at Tom who was completely relaxed with a smile on his face and the sun shining on him. I never thought I would feel so much for someone I used to hate. I smiled to myself.

I am in love with this man.

"I made the right choice." He said quietly. I looked back over at him, confused.

"What choice?" I asked as I continued to stare at him even though he still had his eyes closed.

"You. I made the right choice by choosing you." He said before opening his eyes and looking over at me. It was then I noticed his eyes weren't a greyish blue anymsore.

They were red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait, it's not over yet! This story will continue into a series and will have another 20 or so chapters. Expect the first the first chapter of Devil to be posted on June 1st. Sorry for the long wait, I want to finish most of it before I post it. I'm already 2 chapters in and working on the third. Anyways thank you all for reading this story, it was a long rough road but it's not over yet. I hope to see you all in a few short weeks.


End file.
